Revolutionary: Side Story
by Darth Riven
Summary: After Mock Town, Bellamy happens to find a new life, as a Revolutionary. Follow what happens in his new life. Companion piece to upcoming story, 'Revolutionary'. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

* * *

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

_A/N2: I guess my inspiration is that for all the mentions of Revolutionaries under Dragon, there's not much information out there about them. That's why I decided to write a story about Revolutionaries. _

_However, the storyline for the main story is still up in the works at least until we see more of places like Impel Down, Mariejois, Navy Headquarters and more of the people of the Marines and World Government (especially Admiral Akainu and Kizaru as well as Sengoku and the Gorosei). That's why I decided to actually do the sidestory bit first. This is going to be a series of One-shots and two-shots. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Aftermath **

He blinked, once, twice, thrice, blinded by a bright light. It was all that he could see. He closed his eyes once more taking in the darkness, giving himself some respite.

_Am I dead, in heaven, or what,_ the thought crossed his mind, unbidden. _No_, he realised, as the pain lanced through his body. He screamed in pain. His back had flared; a burning sensation running all the way down his back. He felt two strong hands grab him, and turn him over, exposing the wound on his back.

He blinked, eyes opening once more, he saw that he was in a small room, on a bed. The floor was sparsely decorated with a small red carpet, but it was mostly wooden floor. Suddenly, he felt a great soothing feeling, as the pain disappeared. He craned his neck around, seeing nothing but a luminous being, wrapped in white robes. _An easy target he said to himself silently, when I get better, I'll forage this guy for all he's worth._

He heard the wooden door open, and another man, with short cropped black hair and similarly coloured eyes walked in, and spoke, "Not another stray, Mikel." It sounded like a friendly jest and a sigh at the same time.

"You know, that they don't call me the Angel of Light for nothing," the reply came from the man by the bed.

The other man laughed. He could see that this new man was dressed in black pants, and had a fedora hat. The mist blue shirt the man wore matched the colour of the curtains in the room. "The boss sent a message," he heard the man say; "South Blue goes well."

"I know," Mikel replied, turning his shining golden eyes towards the visitor, "How's uncle D?"

"He's well," the other man replied. "Doing his usual stuff, you know." He heard a ruffle, and then, "here's some extra Berry from my dad to help, for whatever you need."

"You do know I plan on leaving soon, only stopped here for the night, until I found this poor soul. And you know me," Mikel said, looking up from his position beside the wooden bed.

As the other man took a closer look, he faked a lolling head, as if he were unconscious and closed his eyes. He still felt weak from the wound, even though the pain had mostly gone. He didn't want to know that he was listening in. "I know you were listening in," he heard the black-haired man say, surprising him. He thought that he had done a convincing job. Involuntarily, his face tensed showing that he had indeed been listening in, confirming it for both Mikel and Alekyne.

"Leki," Mikel, chided, "don't frighten the poor soul." Mikel was as innocent and moral as they came. He couldn't resist helping someone who he perceived was in need. It was part of the reason why he had joined the Revolutionaries in the first place.

Alekyne laughed again. "Do you know who this is?" He knew exactly who the 'poor soul' that his cousin had taken in. As Head of Intel and a member of the Five serving under Dragon, he was required to keep track of official government bounties.

"No idea," Mikel replied, "most of the people in this town just ran away from me, as if I were a monster or something. And when I walked into the inn, the owner just handed me a key, trembling the whole time he was," Alekyne gave him a quizzical-arched look, "When I tried to speak they ran."

"I think your reputation does precede you, Mikel," Alekyne said, "You do know this is Mock Town, the higher your bounty, the more respect you get. Someone with a 650 million Berry bounty would be like a god."

_650 million Berry_, he began to panic, _this unassuming, benign, white robed man was worth 650 million Berry._ His mind was still trying to get around the enormity of that figure. No one he knew had such a high bounty. _No one_. It was more than ten times his own. And he thought that he had been good, even though he was only a Rookie pirate. This Mikel out-bountied the Shichibukai, out-bountied that scrawny boy that had beat him too. And he guessed that his friend Alekyne was worth significantly the same amount if he had one, or at least had the same power level or so, for them to be speaking so comfortably.

"I'm no God, I'm an Angel," Mikel replied, laughing, his laughter was unique, almost choral and melodic in its tone.

"That you are," Alekyne replied, chuckling, "and you should thank him," Alekyne paused, as his eyes bore holes into Bellamy's back, that is, if they could, "Bellamy-kun."

_Kuso,_ he swore, silently in his mind, these two are both very dangerous, and not to be underestimated. He had underestimated an opponent before, which had led to his punishment by his ex-boss. Now he was a man without anything, nothing but his life. Part of him wished he was dead. Yet another wished to live for vengeance. Other parts wished for different things. Which one won out in the end even he didn't know right now.

"Good-bye, Mikel," he heard the other man say, as he left the room, "see you later, gotta go home." With that Alekyne was gone.

"So, Bellamy-san," Mikel said, "you can turn around now. Don't be scared," his voice was soothing, angelic as befit his epitaph. Alekyne was a bit of a hard-ass he knew, but that was to be expected from one of Ricard's sons. RRR Industries was one of the world's leading corporations after all, and ruthless in its business practices. Of course, the World Government didn't know that they were the financial arm of the Revolutionaries.

He turned over on the bed, until he was lying, facing upwards, staring at the wooden ceiling. He saw the other furniture there, all simple, a high back wooden chair, a small wooden table, and the bed he was lying on. He was scared. This man was worth 650 million Berry, and certainly it seemed more likely true than not; and Mikel still had a boss. Mikel must be sailing under one of the yonkou, he surmised, or worse...

"Tell me what happened to you, how you ended up lying half dead on the street," Mikel said. Out of fear he obeyed.

And so he began, with what had happened, with his embarrassment at the hands of Monkey D Luffy. "Thought I would be able to beat him easily too."

He recounted how Luffy had beaten his best move with one punch. "Ehh, you're a Rookie, what else would you expect, against a pirate Captain with a bounty of 100 million Berry, that defeated a shichibukai," Mikel chided, laughing softly, "and I'm not surprised, he's the boss's son, after all," he added.

"Your boss's son," Bellamy asked, afraid that he had unintentionally angered someone who had an even greater bounty than 650 million Berry. Deep down, he was just insecure and scared. Before, he had hidden behind someone more powerful, covering his own insecurity with the projection of cockiness and of course, hiding behind Doflamingo's flag. Now he didn't know.

"My boss, Dragon," Mikel replied, "the world's most wanted man as the government calls him or as I call him, Uncle D," he smiled as he paused, "But continue on, that can't be the end of the story. My little cousin couldn't have left you with a large blade cut like that, and that would have been a while ago."

With a sigh, and a large amount of trepidation, Bellamy continued his narration, about what had happened afterwards, how Doflamingo had come back, and set his first mate, Sarquiss against him, using his own Devil Fruit power to control their bodies. He didn't remember anything else after that.

"I guess I was made to lose, and then left to die," Bellamy said, as he finished his tale, "though I can't remember the last bit clearly."

A look of anger crossed Mikel's face, another rarity, but this, was one of the things that he despised. _Picking on someone weaker than himself just for sadistic pleasure, that's despicable._ True, that he himself fought for a living, but that was just battle. This travesty was more. "And so that was where I found you, lying on the street, abandoned, left to die," Mikel finished. "I'm sorry," he said, apologetic, "that I couldn't get there earlier."

"No, you don't need to be," Bellamy answered, "You don't," he repeated. This was a new experience for him. Never had someone shown such compassion. He knew that he certainly didn't.

"But I should, my job is to help those in need," Mikel replied. "So, where are you headed now, Bellamy-san?" he asked.

Bellamy continued to stare at the ceiling, "no where in particular, I suppose, don't have a dream to follow, I despise them," he paused, "except to find treasure, I suppose."

Mikel laughed, "A realist," he said, "There are places for those people too, as well as dreamers. How about you follow me for a while, could always use another fighter in the war."

"The war," Bellamy asked, unsure of the reference.

"Against the World Government. I suppose as a pirate you were fighting the Marines anyway, it's pretty much the same, except we aim to liberate countries from the yoke of the World Government."

"No way, as I said, only interested in treasure, not any dream of liberation," Bellamy answered, looking into Mikel's golden eyes.

"What if I told you there would be treasure and you would be paid handsomely for your services," Mikel replied, "and of course there will be training. Help you become stronger. You know, so that you don't get beaten so easily again." He let the last statement dangle.

"I'll have to think about it," Bellamy responded but in reality, he didn't really have to think that hard, the alternative was to well, join another pirate crew or something like that, but after what Luffy and then Doflamingo had done to him, he wasn't sure if anyone would even think of accepting him.

Mikel gave a warm smile, and a wink, "take your time."

"I'm going to sleep on it," with that he tried to close his eyes and rest.

"You do need your rest, pleasant dreams," Mikel said, as he watched. He settled back in the crude cushioned chair. He closed his eyes and meditated, before settling into sleep.

It was getting towards morning, when Mikel awoke. He had never needed much sleep, being a luminous being of light. He opened the wooden shutters to let some fresh night air into the room. As he sat down, he noticed movement on the bed. Mikel watched Bellamy as he tossed and turned, a nightmare, he knew. Willing his Devil Fruit powers active, Mikel placed his hand over the body, as the light spread over Bellamy's body, stopping the tossing and turning. It was all he could do.

His unconscious mind flashed through various dreams, foremost in his mind, his embarrassment by Luffy, one punch. One punch was all it took for that scrawny boy to beat him. His sleep had been fitful since his loss. He remembered Doflamingo's return, and himself being played like a puppet.

"But you know Bellamy...this is what I like about you! Hahaha! The new era is almost upon us. Go do as you like. However... I don't need you on my side," the mocking voice of his former boss said, and then nothing but black.

He woke up clutching at the blanket. Sweat poured down his forehead. He tried to settle down again but it was close enough to morning anyway.

Mikel walked over and told his patient to turn over onto his back, for him to examine the wound. Once again, Mikel applied his healing light once more. The wound had begun to heal and knit together.

However, Bellamy's jacket and singlet had not been so lucky. The large gashes in both were only crudely stitched together as a quick fix. It wasn't well done, but it was enough. And the jacket's left sleeve had been crudely reattached too.

"Bellamy-san," Mikel said, "I'm leaving today, for South Blue. Are you coming with me? Otherwise you can stay here, and find your own way."

Bellamy didn't know. He knew that he had nowhere to go if he didn't go with Mikel. And this was as good an opportunity as any other. "Your coat and shirt are over there," Mikel continued, pointing to the crudely fixed clothes.

"I'll follow you," he replied, subdued. "If you train me," he looked into Mikel's eyes, "I want to be stronger."

"Yes, of course I will," Mikel said, smiling, "but it will be very hard. I expect a lot, especially from someone who is a Devil Fruit user. We leave for South Blue today."

Mikel's ship, the Archangel's Ark, was a small yacht, but fast. As the ship headed towards South Blue, Bellamy bid farewell to Jaya, looking out the small window as the island faded away in the distance. The journey would only take three days thanks to the power of seastone, and Mikel's Devil Fruit power.

* * *

**A/N3: Please read and review. I would love any feedback, even if it's just a cursory line or something.  
**

**A/N4: Mikel, Alekyne and Ricard are my OC's. Mikel and Alekyne will be two of the main characters in the main stor**_y (see note 2). _**Ricard will be a major character too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Training **

Arriving at the Revolutionaries base on Krelis, three days later, Mikel stepped off his yacht, to be greeted by his half-brother, Leon. Leon wore nothing but a plain black singlet, and dark blue pants, which showed off his impressively muscled physique. One look at the man, and everyone realised that he was massively powerful.

"Mikel," Leon greeted, gruffly, shaking Mikel's hand. Then he saw Bellamy who was coming off the yacht. "New recruit?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mikel replied, "This is Bellamy, found him on Jaya."

"One of your charity cases, neh?" Leon answered. "He looks scrawny enough, like a little runt," looking at Bellamy. Even that simple sort of comment dented his already low confidence. "Lotta physical training to do. I'm Leon, I'm in charge of the physical training," he said, in a deep voice that brooked no argument.

"Leon," Mikel said, "he's just recovered from near death." Bellamy was still overawed by the company he was in so he just stood silent waiting for Mikel's instructions.

"Most of us have been, we were pretty much better quite soon," Leon remarked. Mikel and Bellamy went off to the local accommodation, which really just consisted of a few crude buildings, wooden cabins to be precise.

"Anyway we begin with a three mile run, in ten minutes," Leon shouted, as the two left. "You know where to meet us."

Training was hard, Bellamy found out, firstly he was required to wear a seastone wrist cuff to prevent any 'cheating', Leon had said. And then they had to carry a five kilogram pack for the three mile run. He saw that Leon and Mikel both had had similar bands on, and were running with the rest of the troops.

Leon and Mikel both had looks which said this was something that was easy for them, as they kept a watch over all the troops. Bellamy was sweating and huffing, even though he had taken off his coat before the run began. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and he was panting. He saw that some of the trainees were doing the same, but most were still going at a steady pace as they passed through the path in the forest.

He felt his thighs begin to constrict as the lactic acid set in. He tried to will his Devil Fruit powers, but he remembered his seastone cuff. "To stop you from cheating," Mikel had said. He cussed out loud. Mikel turned around and gave him a stare. Leon shouted, "Pick up the pace," as the trainees all began to pick up speed.

He willed himself forward, not wanting to fail. Even though his back began to throb again, as the straps of the pack chafed raw against his wound, he pushed himself forward with the increased speed drawing on whatever reserves he had left.

"One mile left," Leon shouted, "One mile." Mikel slowed his pace and dropped back keeping up a steady rhythm, but mentally counting the number of trainees in his mind to make sure that they were all still there, and to make sure none had dropped from exhaustion. Leon surged ahead, as the track wound back down the cliff towards the beach where the run had begun.

Bellamy's pink singlet was now running a deep crimson line down the back, as his wound opened, and bled. But he kept on pushing onwards. No way was he going to ever be humiliated again. _No way,_ he thought to himself, as he saw Mikel pass him going backwards. Mikel frowned at him, seeing that he was bleeding, but Bellamy shook his head, even though he was beginning to feel faint.

He kept going down the cliff, now back towards the end and the beach. He saw that Leon was now leading more physical exercises. Even though blood was running down his back, he joined the others. By the time Mikel came down to the beach, the exercise was almost over. Many of the trainees sat drinking water, to help quench their thirst.

Leon's gruff voice rang out, "Weapons training in five." Taking off his seastone cuff, Bellamy took a deep refreshing drink from his water canteen, as he sat down in the sand. He was going to have to do something about the bleeding which had by now begun to slow.

Mikel walked over and said, "Lie down," as he summoned the healing light to his hands again. Bellamy lay down on the sand, his wound exposed to the light. The wound closed, as Leon walked over to speak to his half-brother. "Mikel, the others are waiting."

"Rookie boy, you and I are going to start training with that Devil Fruit of yours, whilst Mikel takes the others to the shooting range," Leon ordered, as he gestured for Bellamy to rise and follow him. Whilst the others headed back towards the left, Leon led his student to the right, into a large clearing.

"Rookie boy, you taken your cuff off?" he asked. When he received an assent from his student he gestured for him to stand opposite him. A flash of anger passed through Bellamy, even though he was literally still just a Rookie, it was never nice to be reminded like that, the mocking tone almost matched Doflamingo's. "Now, hit me with your best attack," Leon said, "I want to see how good you are with that Devil Fruit of yours."

The Spring Hopper technique involved bouncing off one spot to the next to his speed, and to disorient his opponent by the sound. Bellamy saw that Leon merely waited, stood perfectly still in the middle of the clearing. Once he felt he had built up enough velocity, he aimed himself at Leon, intending to hit him in the back. Bouncing off the last wall, he swung towards Leon like a bullet. He was sure he would hit.

"Backspin," Leon said, as he bought the Chikara Chikara no Mi into play. _For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction_. The Backspin technique did just that, using an equal and opposite Force to stop the incoming attack in its tracks. He then bought his elbow down on the back of Bellamy's head, driving him face first into the ground. Bellamy sat up, gingerly, rubbing the back of his head, which was aching from pain of Leon's elbow even though he used a fraction of the force he could summon.

"Too slow on the uptake and too long to reach anywhere near enough velocity to even do decent damage, Rookie Boy," Leon said, gruffly giving his opinion. He grunted. "We're going to have to do a lot of work. Any good Marine Captain would be able to beat you silly, and that's not good enough for us. I don't know who taught you how to fight, but frankly, you had a very horrible teacher."

"Again, if you can," Leon commanded, this time, Bellamy went for a quick direct attack, springing straight at Leon. The next thing he knew, his back had hit the hard cliff face, tearing open the stitches and the wound once more. This time Leon had just cocked his fist back, sidestepped and punched sending Bellamy flying away. "The attack's too predictable. I can tell where you are coming from."

"Come and sit down here," Leon ordered, he sighed, "we're going to have to start with the basic theory of the Bane Bane no Mi, and basic hand-to-hand combat techniques. You're going to have to learn how to throw a proper punch." He began to go through basic unarmed combat manoeuvres.

"Shuurai Tekken[Lightning Strike Fist" Leon said, "It's about hitting fast and hitting hard. Pay attention to the first kata." He demonstrated the first movements of Shuurai Tekken as Bellamy watched on.

One week later, even though his physical injuries had mostly healed, and the wound on his back no longer reopened on exertion now a scar, Bellamy still felt useless at times. Sure, the constant exercise and learning did take his mind off things at times but still he did feel like he wasn't going forwards. It was perhaps Leon's constant taunts during training, or possibly the fact that his training of the Bane Bane no Mi powers was not going anywhere. And when he refused to follow orders, well, suffice to say that Leon's Drop Shot attack hurt, a lot.

Although, the week of intense physical training had increased his endurance, and muscle mass, it just made him a little more powerful, but nowhere near enough. "Rookie boy," another taunt after another miss. He was still much too slow. Bellamy rubbed the back of his aching head, with his left hand, as he sat on the ground, after being smashed into the cliff face for what seemed to be the twentieth time today. A small trickle of blood was running down his busted lip. He dusted himself off.

"Eh, I think it might be better cashing in on the fifty-five million Berry bounty on your head, Rookie Boy, and looking for someone else." That statement inflamed Bellamy; there was no way that he was not good enough to survive this. His ego wouldn't allow it. His ego wouldn't allow himself to be labelled as so weak, that taking the bounty on him would be seen as beneficial, instead of training him. He was not more trouble than he was worth. He had to succeed, no matter what to prove this Leon wrong.

"No way," he growled, angry. He shot another attack. "Still too slow," Leon said as he countered with 'backspin'. "No wonder Straw Hat took one punch to defeat your best attack. It's too predictable."

"Did you just hide behind Doflamingo's skirt to get that bounty of yours?" another oft repeated taunt that hit him hard because it was a half-truth. "Even he saw that you were just trash..." he felt something inside began to pump up and down, he was just so angry at everything. He launched forwards, releasing all the pent up energy. Next thing he knew, Leon was rubbing his jaw with his right hand. _He had hit??_

"Congratulations, Rookie boy, or should I say future Division Commander Bellamy," Leon said, "you worked my jaw round good," he continued to rub his jaw. "So what happened, you moved faster suddenly, not like before. Do you know what was happening?"

Bellamy scratched his head, looking up, _wait, did he just call me by my name, and not 'Rookie Boy'_? He thought. He paused and then began speaking, "well I was getting angry at your constant taunting, something inside was pumping up and down, and then I just launched forward. I don't know."

"Hmmm..." Leon thought out loud, "can you do it again?" He took up his fighting stance again. Bellamy tried to think about it, willing his inside to pump up and down. He felt himself build up internal energy, and then launched himself forwards. This time he moved even faster, almost too fast for the eye to follow.

Except that he didn't know how to stop yet, and smacked straight into the cliff wall, making a large dent. He fell backwards flat on his back. Leon rushed over to the cliff wall, as Bellamy sat up and rubbed his head. "Looks like you'll need to work on the control there."

"Yeah," Bellamy replied, still rubbing his aching head, "but I think I've worked it out what I'm supposed to do. I think I know how to control it." He smirked, the first time in a while he had smiled in any way and meant it.

* * *

Devil Fruit Explanation Corner:

Chikara Chikara no Mi/Force Force Fruit  
User: Leon, the Avatar of Force  
Type: Paramecia  
Known Techniques:  
Backspin (applying an equal and opposite force to stop incoming physical based attacks)  
Drop Shot (applying downwards force in an overhead blow)

Kami Kami no Mi/Holy Holy Fruit  
User: Mikel, the Angel of Light  
Type: Paramecia  
Known Techniques:  
Heal Touch: Calling on the 'holy powers' Mikel applies a healing light to heal injuries

Bane Bane no Mi/Spring Spring Fruit  
User: Bellamy, the Hyena  
Type: Paramecia  
Known Techniques:  
Spring Snipe: (From Anime/Manga)  
Spring Hopper: (From Anime/Manga)  
Inner Spring: Instead of transforming the outer body into a spring, Bellamy can store up energy within his body by turning his internal organs (such as muscles) into springs. Furthermore, as each spring is compressed, more and more 'inner springs' can be added


	3. Chapter 3

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

_A/N: This next two chapters form a mini-story. _

* * *

**Chapter 3 – ** **Mission**** Part 1**

It was the next week, in the morning, when Mikel called him into the office, " Leon says that you've worked out a new technique. Now's the time to test it out. We leave for Santa Bria as soon as possible. We have received communications that our local Commander, Akira has been captured by the Marines. We're going to bust him out and finish off the Marines there."

Bellamy's eyes lit up, a real chance to test the new Inner Spring technique that he had started to develop. "Count me in, Mikel," he replied.

"Already did. Knew you were itching for an opportunity. The ship leaves in ten minutes, go pick up your coat and your clothes, and we're off," Mikel said, as Bellamy left to gather his things.

It took about two days to get to Santa Bria on the Archangel's Ark, and the Revolutionary's base there was sparsely decorated, but functional. The land of Santa Bria was one of rolling plains and savannahs, so there weren't many places where a secret base could be.

However, this one was hidden within one of the few forests, surrounded by rich valley pastures. The land of Santa Bria was famous for its agricultural exports, and RRR Industries was one of the leading investors in Santa Bria. It was also the reason that the Revolutionary base was here.

RRR Industries, the financial arm of the Revolution owned many properties scattered throughout the four Blues and two Lines. Some of their properties held Revolutionary bases. Some were close by. But RRR Industries was there in the back bankrolling it, only known to the Five and Dragon and of course, the owner of RRR Industries, Mikel's uncle Ricard.

Entering the camp, Mikel introduced himself to Division Lieutenant Makoto, who was the rank officer since Akira had been captured. "The Angel of Light," Makoto said, as she and the others that weren't on duty had gathered around.

"This is Bellamy," Mikel said, "my direct subordinate," pointing to Bellamy, next to him in his standard blue Captain's jacket with gold trim, white three-quarter pants with green sash and belt, and dark black boots.

"Now, let's get down to business," Mikel continued. "Where are the Marines, and when Akira-san is being transferred?" Unfurling a map of Santa Bria, Makoto, pointed to the bottom left corner, "As you can see, the Navy have landed right here at the port city right there, at the bottom." He pointed to the town about halfway down the right, "there was where the Commander was taken."

"So for the transfer to happen, they are going to move him from the Capital to the port," Mikel concluded.

"But wouldn't it make more sense for them to sail to the capital?" Bellamy asked, as he glanced at the map.

"No, Bellamy-san," Makoto answered, as the campfire crackled, as another man added more wood to it, "the straits around the capital are dangerous, even for the Marines, their large cruiser-style ships would get eaten at the Teeth. It's wide enough for our small caravels and private yachts to pass through, but not for their wide battleships."

"Continue, on Lieutenant," Mikel interjected, before Makoto would launch into a long explanation, as he pondered the makings of an overland attack.

"So Akira will be transported overland from the Capital to the main port. According to our source, it will be Captain Hina's crew, the Black Cage Corps, though only the Black Spear Squadron will be present the others are awaiting at the Port City."

"A high-levelled Captain," Mikel mused, "well, the user of the Ori Ori no Mi, what do you think Bellamy?"

"A challenge, but a small one," Bellamy answered, grinning at the opportunity to test out his new powers. Even though recent experience had humbled him a bit, he still retained his arrogant core. "Between your Kami Kami no Mi, and my Bane Bane no Mi, I'm sure we can take out any opposition the Marines might throw up."

Mikel smiled. "Any other Devil Fruit users?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, though rumour has it that Commodore Smoker does sometime travel with Captain Hina," Makoto answered. "However, Intel resources indicate that he isn't with her at this moment."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I'll keep that in mind," Mikel answered. Smoker was a much more dangerous opponent being a Logia user and of an element that he could not directly counter.

"We will split into two groups," Makoto said, as she indicated a road between two forested hills, where the Marine party would pass through. "Here is where we will conduct the ambush," she said. She talked through all the details of the plan.

Mikel and Bellamy would lead the main assault with some of the Revolutionaries, whilst the others would be there to help if need be. The less the Marines saw the better. The policy of Absolute Justice, they knew contributed to many needless deaths and they didn't want to add to that toll.

"We move out tomorrow," Makoto said. With that, the camp dispersed for the night.

That night, Bellamy dreamed again, the recurring nightmares had not gone away. Each night, more would seemingly reveal itself. Tonight he remembered that he had begged to be forgiven. Then recurring phrase had come up again. "The new era is almost upon us. Go do as you like. However...I don't need you on my side." He woke up again, and tried to settle again, the dark night sky still covered the land.

It was the next morning, when the sun rose over the clear blue skies of Santa Bria; that Bellamy awoke for the second time. Those that were going on the mission packed up their gear and they set off out the base and through the rolling plains. The road train travelled up and down the small hills, and then through the green plains. Looking out the road train window, Bellamy saw herds of cattle pass by.

He saw that Mikel was in quiet contemplation, and the others, some were sleeping, others fiddling with weapons, yet others enjoying a game. He continued to look out the window, impatiently, wanting to give his new Inner Spring technique its first true test.

As the Road Train continued moving over the plains, Mikel turned towards Bellamy, intending to go through last minute plans, "Bellamy-san, are you up for this mission."

Bellamy turned around to face his superior, taking his mind away from the landscape passing by. "Of course, Mikel-san."

"How fast can you move now? From a standing start," Mikel asked.

"Pretty fast, I assume, at least fast enough that extremely heightened senses can't detect where I'm coming from," Bellamy replied. He was proud of that. "Though I don't think I'm near your speed yet."

"Can you control where you are going?" Mikel continued to ask, the beginnings of the exact detail of the plan forming.

"Mostly, at top speed though it becomes a matter of precise control, of how many inner springs I release," Bellamy answered, as he looked deep in thought, "though it's not one hundred percent yet on the control," he added.

"What about changing directions mid-bounce?" Mikel questioned.

He thought some more on the physics of the Bane Bane powers, as Leon had taught him in that week, "With the release of a spring in a certain direction even if it is against the air, can subtly change my direction. Though of course, it's easier if I touch the ground or something solid for a quicker change of direction."

"It will do," Mikel replied, as he explained the details of what was going to happen.

The Marine escort, holding the Revolutionary Akira was going along the coastal track, with a hundred strong escort. This was one the first time a middle-upper level Revolutionary had been captured by the Marines. Monkey D Dragon and the Five were all elusive and the World Government had never come near capturing them.

They didn't even know the precise identity of three of the Five, save that they had Devil Fruit powers. The other two, Mikel, the Angel of Light, and Leon, the Avatar of Force were both Devil Fruit users and highly dangerous. Below them were the local Commanders, of which the captive Akira was. The World Government had tried to send in infiltrators, but had never managed to get one into the upper-middle level.

Their spies were providing them with some useful information about specific cells that they were in, but nothing about the upper echelons. That was why they had sent such a large force to Santa Bria. All they were told was that anyone in upper echelons that had contact outside the cells or were part of the Special Forces division, was vetted by the man known as the Spymaster, who they assumed was one of the Five. Only those that were vetted by him ever had contact with anyone outside their cell, or so the Government theorised.

The escort continued down the path between the two hills. The head of the escort came round a bend in the path. There were two lone travellers making their way down the road, walking with a horse between them that they were leading down the road. Seaman Recruit Fullbody looked carefully at the two travellers.

Both men were blonde. The one with the long shoulder-length blonde locks was slightly taller. Both were well built, like the farmers and herders of Santa Bria, and both wore what looked like homespun brown cloth. The two travellers were going at a slow pace, and seemed to be conferring with each other, as the taller one led the horse forward.

The Navy escort continued to move forward, "Hey, move out of the way," Fullbody shouted, as the marine escort continued moving forward. He was part of the forward group, Captain Hina was with the rearguard and the prisoner, Akira. The two travellers looked back at the Marines who were coming, and then suddenly the horse and the two travellers moved to the side.

Mikel and Bellamy had heard the Marine call out to them, and had moved. Neither had seen Akira yet. "A forward group," Mikel surmised. Bellamy nodded in agreement, knowing what had to be done.

Captain Hina was looking ahead at the forward group as they made their way towards the two travellers on the road with the lone horse. She looked away for a brief second, to give an order to her subordinate. She lifted her head, and saw the two travellers still walking forward, with the horse between them, on the side of the road. She turned her eyes towards her forward group.

Her hand flew up to her mouth in shock, a reflex more than anything. She began to utter commands. Her forward group was lying in tatters, all of them knocked out. The two travellers she saw were just continuing their way down the road. She ordered another detachment of ten Marines to go forward, to ask the travellers if they had seen anything. The travellers turned around stopped at the sound of the approaching marines and called out, "How may we help you, sirs?"

"Did you see anything? Did you see what happened?" the marine shouted.

"I'm sorry, we didn't see anything," the taller traveller said, not turning around, "we can't help you." The ten Marines saw the two travellers continue on foot, still leading the horse between them.

Meanwhile the main group had now begun to pass between the two forested hills. Mikel and Bellamy attacked. Mikel moved with the power of his Kami Kami no Mi, Bellamy using his Bane Bane no Mi, bridging the distance between them and the Marines who held Akira captive.

"Thousand Blows," a flash here, a flash there, as Bellamy and Mikel cut through the Marines that were gathered. Hina saw that most of her Marines had been knocked out. The two travellers had disappeared, leaving the horse behind. She turned to see the cage holding Akira being opened by one of the travellers.

"Seastone," Mikel hissed, as he saw the lock, "Shining Finger," he shot a beam of light at the lock, which fell off, disintegrated by the laser.

"The horse is for you, Commander Akira, leave the rest to us," Bellamy ordered, as the Commander swung himself out of the cage, and whistled. The horse ran back towards the group, and Akira hitched a ride away, as the marines attacked.

By now, some of the Marines had recovered, and were beginning to encircle the area with the cage. The Black Spear Squadron was tougher than normal Marines. Hina charged her Ori Ori no Mi, as she clearly saw the two that had assaulted her forces and rescued the prisoner. One she immediately recognised as the Angel of Light, Mikel. The other she saw, had a scar over his right eye, and dirty blonde hair. In any case, it didn't matter; the capture of Mikel the Angel of Light would be a major coup for the Marines.

Mikel knew the power of the Ori Ori no Mi, but he had a pretty good counter to it since he could turn his body into Light. He flashed back to his discussion on the road train with Bellamy, as they discussed ways to counter the Ori Ori no Mi. And if she catches you with her caging powers, Bellamy, can your Inner Spring break the shackles, he had asked. His subordinate had replied that theoretically yes, but that's if I get caught which I don't think either of us plan on being.

Mikel and Bellamy readied to attack, "Thousand Blows," another flurry of blows too fast to follow, and then they were gone. Hina ran after them, but they were much too fast considering that they boosted their speed with Devil Fruit powers. _Drat_, she thought,_ I'll have to call up all the troops_. Pulling out her Den Den Mushi, she dialled to the ships stationed at the port City. "All Marines are to move out," she said. She quickly dialled another to the Central Government of Santa Bria, to apprise them that the known revolutionary, Mikel Angel of Light had appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

_A/N: Sorry for being away for so long. :P Actually, I expanded the story a lot more whilst sitting and thinking away from the computer. _

_A/N: Thanks Sacred Sakura for the review. Good to hear that you like it so far. _

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Mission Part 2 **

Later back at the Revolutionaries East Base Camp, which was a smaller camp closer than the main camp, Commander Akira and the others that had been there awaited him. "The Marines will be calling in their reinforcements. And most likely they are going to bring in the rest of whatever ships they have," Mikel said," how close we are to overthrowing the World Government presence here?"

"Pretty close," Akira replied. The campfire crackled as it burned. The three leaders sat around the campfire, as they talked about what would happen next.

"I think it would be easier to get rid of the Marines by letting them see us leave Santa Bria," Bellamy suggested, as he took a drink of juice, "we should head down to the Port City, and let the Marines chase the Archangel's Ark. I trust Akira and Makoto can handle it. As long as Captain Hina chases us, then it should be clear."

"I trust your family is now safe, Akira-san," Mikel agreed with this course of action. Akira had been forced to give himself up by the actions of Lord Daisuke who had taken his family captive, under the doctrine of Absolute Justice. Even though the more moderate Lords of Santa Bria protested at this, Lord Daisuke said that it had to be done for Santa Bria to get a seat at the World Government.

"Yes, they are safe now, hidden away with us. Daisuke will make a fuss, but he won't be able to prove anything," Akira replied.

"Then we will have to head to the port city, the Archangel's Ark will streak past the Marine ships," Mikel said. "Bellamy, we'll have to head out now."

Bellamy nodded, knowing it would take most of the night to get to the Main base, and then time to sail the Archangel's Ark to the port City. "We have to go now," Mikel said.

They rode all the way through the night, stopping every so often to refresh themselves. The road train had been left for the others. Pulling into the main base, just as the sun began to signal the new day. Mikel and Bellamy dismounted from their horses, and headed towards the Archangel's Ark. They saw Lieutenant Makoto approach, and hastily greeted her, "we have to go, Akira will explain."

Boarding the Archangel's Ark, Bellamy and Mikel set sail from the secret dock, heading towards the port city. The journey would take about two hours.

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when the Archangel's Ark sped into the port city docks, streaking right in front of the gathered Marine ships.

"Catch me if you can," Bellamy shouted, as they went past the main ship. The look on the Marine's face was priceless, one of utter shock as he and Mikel passed by. The Marine Captain immediately signalled for the Den Den Mushi to be brought to him. "Captain Hina, Mikel and his companion have just passed by."

"What," the Den Den Mushi screamed out, "Chase them, we'll be coming." The Marine Captain complied, ordering the ship to start pursuit. Bellamy stuck his tongue out at the Marine Captain as the Marine ship began to pursue. Cannons roared as the Marine ship fired at the Archangel's Ark, but Mikel steered the ship to the left, dodging, as the cannonballs hit the water to the right, sending plumes of water into the air.

"Left," Bellamy warned, as another volley came at the ship. The sky was filled with cannon balls, coming towards the Archangel's Ark which was weaving left and right under Mikel's direction. A second and third Marine ship joined the chase. The boat swerved right as another volley landed near the ship, sending another plume into the air, splashing the ship with a fine mist of water.

Mikel looked up from steering the ship, he nodded.

"Spring Snipe," Bellamy threw off his coat, and launched himself from the Archangel's Ark, and bounced at high velocity at the nearest Marine ship, smashing a hole through hull, Marines on the ship panicked as water began to flood the ship. Bellamy twisted in mid air, and sprung off the second ship, causing a crack on the side of the hull of that ship, as he leapt back towards the Archangel's Ark. The second Marine ship began to creak as the crack spread down the side. Marines were jumping into lifeboats as the third chasing ship plowed through the gap.

"It's Bellamy the Hyena," one of the Marines shouted as they saw the power of the Bane Bane no Mi. Bellamy landed back on the Archangel's Ark, with a small thud.

"Good enough for ya, Mikel-san," he said, smirking. Mikel steered the ship left to avoid the volley of spears from the third ship which had caught up. In the distance, the rest of the Black Cage Fleet was catching up. "Steer the ship," Mikel ordered, as Bellamy rushed over to the take the tiller. Mikel summoned the power of the Kami Kami Fruit, holding his right arm out in front of him, his left hand supporting his right arm under the wrist. He took aim at the lead ship. "Maximum Impact Blaster."

Light seemed to go into Mikel's right arm, and then a large laser beam discharged from his right arm, streaking towards the enemy vessel. The recoil threw Mikel backwards, as he landed on his behind. The lead ship plowed straight into the cannon blast, creating a large explosion. Black spears filled the air as Bellamy jerked the ship hard to the right, causing Mikel to slide on the deck. A few more laser beams cut through the air, deflecting the incoming spears.

Onboard Hina's flagship, Marines started to panic as she saw her fleet group being torn apart by Mikel and Bellamy. With their hit and run tactics, her Ori Ori no Mi would be of no use. "Fire the seastone lined spears," she shouted, as another volley was fired towards the Archangel's Ark. Bellamy pulled the ship to the right, as the Archangel's Ark sailed out of sight of land. "Catch them," Hina shouted, as the Archangel's Ark begun to gain speed as Mikel activated the photon boost engine.

Bellamy grinned at the receding Marine ships as the spears and cannonballs began to fall behind them. Bellamy reclaimed his coat off the deck and put it on, the sea breeze chilling the weather significantly.

As the Marines faded entirely from the horizon, Mikel turned the photon boost engine off, leaving the Ark to once again sail on the power of the wind.

That night he dreamt that dream again, the one on Jaya. He remembered Doflamingo's return, he remembered the fight with Sarquiss, and he pushed further into the recesses of his memory. And there, another new scene showed itself, he saw himself, begging to be reinstated, begging for mercy, forgiveness. Doflamingo's mocking laughter filled his head again, as he awoke from the nightmare once more. Every time he dreamt, more revealed itself, but certainly something was still missing. He was ashamed that he had been reduced to begging like that as if he was a dog. _Never again,_ he swore to himself, even if it meant dying.

When they had arrived back on the island of Krelis, Leon was leading the troops on the beginning of the daily run. Bellamy and Mikel quickly joined the rest of the troops. As they all ran through the training course, Leon struck up a conversation, "Rookie boy," he said, using the name as a nickname rather than a taunt, "got your bounty almost doubled. New one came in at 105 million Berry for the rescue at Santa Bria. Welcome to the nine digit bounty club," he said laughing, as he ran along.

"Thanks, old man, and the name's not Rookie Boy," Bellamy replied, "It's Bellamy." He zoomed ahead with a Devil Fruit assisted burst of speed, taking him ahead. Mikel shrugged his shoulders and began to catch up. "I'll make him regret it later," Leon called out, as the rest of the troops continued their run.

It was later in the afternoon that during Devil Fruit training that Leon got his revenge by pulling a prank on Bellamy, by slapping a pair of seastone cuffs on him and then proceeding with a painful lesson, forcing him to train without using his Bane Bane no Mi powers. "That's what you get for calling me old man, Rookie Boy," he said, giving him a friendly cuff over the head.

Bellamy rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Oww," he said in displeasure, as he made his way back to the camp. "You didn't have to go that far did ya?"

When Mikel returned from sharpshooting practice, he told him what had happened, Mikel laughed. "That's because you called him old man, Bellamy-kun," he explained, "and anyway, I'm older than he is. He doesn't like being called old, but then again, neither do I."

"Yeah, well I don't like being called Rookie Boy either," Bellamy sulked, as he picked up his glass of orange juice and took a swig. Mikel laughed again. "I know," he continued, "but I think it's just a joke to him. He knows how much you've improved since you first came here."

That night, he dreamt once more, getting further again, he recalled himself begging like a dog, and then being slashed once in the back, and then the second slice. He remembered turning around and seeing his whole left arm severed, a pool of blood forming where the shoulder socket had been cut clean through. He woke up in fright and immediately grabbed his left arm with his right hand.

Wait, it was there, but he remembered that it had been severed. How, he thought. He looked at his left shoulder and saw no scar. He grabbed his coat, and saw that there was indeed a crude repair on the left shoulder. He felt his left shoulder again, trying to find anything to indicate that it had been severed but there was nothing. He knew where the scar down his back had come from, the first blow, but how his arm had magically reattached itself with no scarring, he had no idea. It was the middle of the night; he tried to get to sleep again. He would have to ask Mikel in the morning.

When the sun rose early the next morning, Bellamy decided to confront Mikel about what had happened. "Mikel," Bellamy said, "how come there is no scarring on my left shoulder?" Mikel choked on the fruit tart that he was eating. No way, Mikel thought, he'd never ask unless he remembered everything.

"Kami Kami no Mi," Mikel said, after taking a quick chug of water to wash the remnants of the tart down.

"But then what about the scar on my back," Bellamy said, "surely the Kami Kami no Mi could heal that too."

Mikel sighed. "I thought it best to leave it there, as a reminder of your past to you, hoping that you would remember, now that you have I can heal it for you."

"I'm going to keep the scar as a reminder like you said," Bellamy stated, "a reminder to me about the price I paid." He decided that he had to tell the whole truth about what had happened, the last words that Doflamingo had spoken to him, his feelings of abandonment, and the fear of it happening again.

"Let go, of the fear," Mikel said, after listening to the story, "We need you now. The Revolution needs every man, woman and child it can get and it won't change until the world government goes down."

"So you don't need to worry about us discarding you like that," Mikel replied, "Unless of course you are a government plant. But then Alekyne would have had you killed already."

"You mean that man on the first night I regained consciousness," Bellamy asked.

"Yes, that's my cousin Alekyne," Mikel replied, "the Spymaster."

* * *

**A/N: A Multi-chapter arc is coming up next. Keep tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Complication  
**

Bellamy sat facing a mirror, as the barber applied black dye to his corn gold hair. The upcoming mission required a disguise. He looked across to Mikel who was having similar work done on his face, giving him dark hair as well, thickening his cheeks with putty to change the shape of his face. He closed his eyes as the disguise expert put foundation and then make-up over the scar which crossed over atop his right eye, hiding it.

After this was done, he turned back to the little notebook that had been given to him, memorising and absorbing the facts that he needed to in order to become 'another man'. He read through the notebook, with a whole fictional life story, which had been artfully written by one of the member's of the back office of RRR Industries.

For the next couple of weeks, he would live, breathe, eat and sleep, Captain Benjamin Samuels of Creighton Hollow, aged twenty one years old, (slightly older than his real age). Child of Simon and Sarah Samuels, a boatswain on a merchant sailer. Orphaned at age ten, and then adopted by the merchant, Mr Michael Darcy. Became fast friends with his son Daniel Darcy, (to be played by Mikel), who recently became Lord Gabriel of Windamere. The list of facts that he had to remember went on and on, as he waited for the hair dye to completely absorb.

This had come after the three weeks of quick training in how to act around the upper social circles, a far cry from the rough and ready childhood that he had had. But excuses could have been made, as Mr Daniel Darcy had only become Lord Gabriel due to a mysterious accident which had claimed the lives of his 'second cousin' the previous Lord Gabriel.

However, there was still a modicum of proper behaviour to be expected, as the new Lord Gabriel was throwing an elaborate party following his recent ascension to titled lands. Bellamy put the notebook down, as he ran through the facts that he had just memorised through his head.

* * *

It was another two weeks later, when he and Mikel arrived at the country manor that would serve as their home for the duration of the mission. Walking through the front door he could see that this was more spectacular than any place that he had ever stayed at. He followed Mikel in offering his coat to the awaiting servants and then walked through the main hall upstairs, as the servants began to move the various trunks and chests upstairs to the bedrooms.

He followed Mikel into the dining room, as they sat down for the midday meal. As the servants bought out the first dish Bellamy had to think quickly and remember which cutlery to use for which dish. Luckily, it was only a light lunch.

Afterwards, Mikel set off on an inspection of the lands, whilst he sent Bellamy into town to inspect the shipping business that he had also 'inherited' as the new Lord Gabriel. His work would consist of inspecting the ships and the crews, something that he was very familiar with, considering his upbringing. He walked through the old town of Forthingham, looking at the neatly paved streets, tall erect wooden buildings. The people continued to go down the streets, ignoring him as they went about their business.

He finally reached the dock area, and proceeded into a large wooden building which housed the offices of the merchant fleet of the new Lord Gabriel. Bellamy walked straight a small room to the side of the building which looked like an office.

Before he could make three steps he was challenged by a rough looking man, with a crumpled shirt, who looked like a warehouse foreman, "who are you, this is private property."

"I've been sent by Lord Gabriel to look into his new mercantile interests," Bellamy replied, keeping a straight look across his face. Normally, he probably would have already been brawling but now he was in disguise, "I'm Captain Benjamin Samuels, I was led to believe that I was being expected," he replied in the local accent, "if you would just let me go on my way." He tried to walk past the foreman but was stopped by a meaty grip on his shoulder.

"Where's your authorisation," the foreman challenged, as he tried to turn Bellamy around with his arm. Bellamy stood his ground and refused to turn unless it was of his own accord. He reached into his blue coat pocket and pulled out a hastily penned letter. "I believe this is what you are looking for," he said, "now you need to unhand me before I get annoyed." He brushed the man's arm off as it relaxed and walked off towards the office.

He had expected some sort of challenge from the warehousemen to see how far the new management could be pushed, and he felt that he had done quite well. He opened the door, and saw a smaller man, the steward, working at his desk.

"Captain Samuels, I presume," the man said.

"Yes, that's me." He handed the letter to the steward. "I need to check on the conditions of the ships and the warehouses and the inventory. Lord Gabriel himself will check on the monetary accounts, so I'll need to take those with me when I leave. But for now, you need to take me through the warehouses and to the ships that are here."

Bellamy turned around, and followed the steward out and began an inspection of everything that was there. He wondered what Mikel was doing now, probably riding around on the grounds of the estate he thought. The rest of the inspection proved to be a bore, some of the ships needed repairs, but that was not to be expected, from all the wear and tear that they went through. Some of the goods would have to be sold quickly and cheaply because they were close to being damaged, but again that was to be expected.

* * *

It was night again, as Bellamy entered the vast estate and sat down for the nightly meal at the estate. The staff began to serve a sumptuous meal, "Daniel, how do you expect to stay fit, when you have the staff serving this much," Bellamy asked, as he saw the large portions that were being served. 

"Ben," Mikel replied, "you'll have a lot of work, I'm sure you'll burn all that energy." He laughed. The butler sent an arched look at Mikel as if the new Lord Gabriel was not expected to laugh at the dinner table. Bellamy joined in the laughter.

The staff continued to serve the food, as they ate, the banter not really flowing like back at the Revolutionaries base. Later, when dinner was over, Mikel dismissed the staff, and he and Bellamy retreated to the private study.

Once inside, they made sure that no one was listening in. "Ben, in one week, we will make the drop off at the ball celebrating my ascension. Not long after we will take a trip and an accident will claim the ship we are on."

"And then we'll go back to not being stuffy and pretentious," Bellamy replied, "only a week."

Mikel laughed, "One week and a bit, and this will be over."

The rest of the week was spent pretending to take interest in business, making sure the estate was running smoothly as was expected of the new Lord Gabriel and his associates. And then it was the night of the ball.

The carriages carrying the countries's nobility began to file through the gateway and up the long drive to the manor through the elm lined driveway, the brown leaves of autumn gently littering the ground, a carpet of brown, disturbed as the carriages rolled past.

Mikel stood at the front entrance, welcoming each guest personally, as befit the new noble. Bellamy was inside in the ballroom, just observing each of the guests as they came in, looking for any possible World Government or Marine spies. He noted two or three possibilities, and then he saw her. Her blonde hair was done in the artful arrangement common to the others, yet it looked so different, like the arrangement was made for the hair, rather than the other way around. But it was her blue eyes, and how they laughed that got his attention.

He turned around to find Mikel approaching to him from the back, "Ben, don't tell me you've already gone and forgotten," Mikel said. He blinked for a second, and remembered, he was on lookout.

"I see that Lady Isabelle Fontagne has you entranced," Mikel continued, "too bad she's out of your league," he joked. What neither of them noticed was that from behind her fan, Isabelle was eyeing the two of them. Her attention was focused not on the new Lord Gabriel, but the dashing man in the navy-blue coat, that he was sharing a joke with. It was his blue eyes, like her own that attracted her, to her they laughed almost jokingly. She turned away and took a canapé from the passing waiter and ate it, all the while thinking about how she would be introduced to the man with the laughing blue eyes.

The night continued on, as the stately dinner was served. Being a rather important nobleman's daughter, she was seated at Lord Gabriel's rather large table. Looking up and down the large table, she wondered where his companion was sitting. Not next to him she thought, as she saw Lord Gabriel rise and give a toast to the country.

As the dinner party broke up into the ball, she continued to look around for the man, but he was nowhere to be found amongst the couples on the floor. She sighed as she accepted a dance with her father. As she twirled around the dance floor, the bright lights reflecting off her dress, she made her mind up to ask Lord Gabriel, when she danced with him, which looked to be soon.

As the next dance finished, Lord Gabriel swept her away into another set. She began to converse with him, of course, being a lady she couldn't just pointedly inquire, no she would have to do it slyly. "Lord Gabriel, you look rather dashing today." He twirled her around before replying.

"Why thank you very much Lady Isabelle, I must say that you look beautiful too," Mikel said, returning the compliment, before taking her into a long dipping spin.

"How have you found the last few weeks?" she continued, trying to pry.

He smiled, as he led her around, "they have been pleasantly agreeable, Lady Isabelle. I have spent much of my time engaging in business."

"Oh," she answered, it was not conventional of a woman to pry into 'business' as they called it. But as providence would have it, the dance ended there and then, and she saw the blue eyed man approach Lord Gabriel as he departed from the dance floor. Hastily she hurried after him, "Lord Gabriel," she said, "if you would do me the honour of the next dance," she pretended to not know that he about to talk to the blue eyed man. Now that she stood with the two of them, good manners dictated that she be introduced.

Mikel's face remained impassive, as he realised that Lady Isabelle was asking for a second dance when he had intended to speak to Bellamy, to get an update. He was now stuck with the task of introducing the two. "This is Lady Isabelle Fontagne," he said to Bellamy, "and this is my associate and close friend, Captain Samuels."

Isabelle held out her hand, as Bellamy took it and kissed it too long for Mikel's liking, "enchanted to meet you, Lady Isabelle." She returned the compliment. The idle chatter began, as Isabelle decided to invite Captain Samuels to dance the next dance with her. He accepted her offer gracefully, and took her away to the dance floor, much to Mikel's displeasure. Of course, there was nothing that he could do. Lady Fontagne must know that any dalliance with Captain Samuels would disappoint her father in a most embarrassing way. And he trusted that her good sense would win out over any flights of fancy.

The night passed, and the guests began to file out of the ballroom, back up to the guest rooms for the night. As the servants saw all the guests to their quarters for the night, Mikel ushered Bellamy into his private study, well away from the prying ears of servants and other guests.

"What were you doing with Lady Isabelle, she's nothing but trouble. Remember we leave the day after and never return," Mikel said in a hushed whisper.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't flirt with the ladies," Bellamy answered. He grinned. "It's been rather stuffy these two weeks. I needed the release."

"Release my arse," Mikel replied, "I could see it in your eyes. You wanted something more."

"Oy, I know my job," Bellamy retorted. "Nothing will come of this. I'm sure she knows her place, it's harmless. Besides, I'm too young to be saddled that way." He grinned.

"Good to hear it," Mikel replied. They spent the rest of the time discussing which men they thought were Government spies and which ones supported them.

* * *

**A/N: There's a bit of a rewrite coming up, since we now have been manga spoiled the end of Blackbeard v Ace  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

_A/N: Thanks for the review. And yes, there will be a meeting between Uncle D (Dragon) and Bellamy in an upcoming chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Confrontation **

Mikel and Bellamy rode their way through the sprawling estate, the tree lined paths now becoming bare, as winter set on. The horses cantered slowly, as they headed towards the private docking where the disguised Archangel's Ark awaited them. 

Dressed for a small trip to inspect some holdings on another island, the two stabled their horses in the small wooden stable beside the quay, where the groom would pick them up later in the day and then put them back there when the two were to return. As the saddles were offloaded and hung up, Bellamy turned to Mikel and said, "finally, we're off."

Mikel smiled, "Yeah, we are, back to beating Marines." Bellamy laughed and agreed.

Once onboard the Archangel's Ark the ship set out, by the power of sail, down the river towards the ocean. The sleek ship cut through the water, as they passed through more of Lord Gabriel's estate. The young Lord greeted the fisherman on the boats as they passed into the bay. Once out of sight of land Bellamy and Mikel sat down in the yacht's general dining area.

"Well, when are we going to drop the disguise," Bellamy asked.

"About half-way between here, and where we are going," Mikel answered, "they are probably going to put it down to a pirate attack. I think," he continued. "There will be a panicked mayday call, but it will be too late by the time the Marines reach the area, all they will find is wreckage. While they are busy chasing the phantom pirates, Tomas, Cormac and Jet are going to destroy the Marine Base."

Bellamy grinned, "Can't wait, and then we head back to the Grand Line."

"Yep, and then onto Saint Reia if we're needed by Uncle D," Mikel replied. The private yacht continued to sail through the seas as the morning faded into the afternoon. Bellamy and Mikel spent most of the time above deck; watching the ocean or steering the sails of the yacht.

It was only late in the afternoon that they noticed that something was amiss. Some of the food they had taken was missing. "Be careful," Mikel warned, "could be a stowaway." Both had pistols out, and Devil Fruit powers at the ready as they searched through the ship thoroughly.

As Bellamy opened the door to the bedding quarters, he noticed a crumb of biscuit on the floor. He signalled to Mikel, who came over. They went through the door carefully and peeked in. There was no one visible straight away. They must be hiding in the cupboards. Mikel picked the one to the left, and Bellamy opened the door.

"Surprise Ben," a lady's voice shouted, taking them aback. "Oh, hello, Lord Gabriel," the Lady Isabelle Fontagne came out of the closet. Mikel and Bellamy were both shocked.

"You shouldn't be here," Mikel replied, "Your father would have a fit, if he learned that his daughter was gallivanting around with two men, and no escort."

"He knows I'm here, he thinks I needed to spend more time with you, Lord Gabriel, to know you better," she replied, sending a wink at Bellamy.

"And he didn't tell me," Mikel interjected.

"He said he did, and received your assent to stay for the next two weeks," Isabelle replied.

"I think he meant stay on the estate, and not come on the yacht with us," Bellamy drawled.

"What Ben said," Mikel added, as he sighed. "I suppose it's too late to turn back now."

"Yeah," Bellamy replied. "Why don't you stay here for the moment, while we discuss what to do," he said to Isabelle, not that he was disappointed, Isabelle was good looking but Ben was just a mask, and Bellamy wasn't Ben. After he received her assent and a promise of food later.

Outside, they spoke in a hushed whisper, "What are we going to do," Bellamy asked.

"Nothing much we can do but go forward, they will think that she's dead along with us when they find she's missing from the estate," Mikel replied, "We'll have to detour to Le Grande to deposit our young lady for the moment." _And then send a secure communication to Lord Fontagne that his daughter is all right. After all, Lord Fontagne was the Revolutionaries' main man in the country. Or if he's smart enough he should guess the truth of it and Mikel knew that Lord Fontagne was as wily as a politician-nobleman came. _"And in no way can you tell Lady Isabelle our real identities, until it is necessary."

They came back below deck, and Bellamy brought food into the sleeping cabin, he pushed the door open with his hip, and found Lady Isabelle waiting, relaxing on the bed. "Ben," she greeted.

"Belle," he replied, "Lord Gabriel has graciously decided that you can continue the journey with us but you are confined to below decks. The sea might get a bit rough for a lady like you." She laughed, melodious as she brushed her own golden hair.

"I'm fine with sailing, Ben," Isabelle replied, "Before my little brother came along, father used to sail with me. I'm as good a sailor as you are."

Bellamy laughed, "I doubt it, Belle, no one's as good as I am," he boasted. She looked at him incredulously, knowing that this was just an empty boast.

"Oh, I know," she answered. "No one's better than you are. Do you know how many times I have heard a young suitor say that to me?"

"All right, you win," Bellamy replied, "I'm good, but not the best, but I am better than you."

Belle flushed red, "Are not."

"Am so," Bellamy boasted, "I've been sailing many places."

"My father learnt from one of the best, and I learnt everything from him," Belle retorted.

"Learning doesn't mean ability," Bellamy answered back, "I'm still a much more experienced sailor than you are."

"Let me prove it to you, then, a competition," Isabelle suggested.

"Fi…" Bellamy replied, before realising, "You're tricking me aren't you, you just want to get out of here." She burst out laughing.

It was later in the night, when Bellamy left Isabelle in the sleeping quarters. Mikel and Bellamy both bunked out in the outside area. "You know we've got to tell her tomorrow," Bellamy said.

"Yes, I do, maybe you should break it to her. It'll be better hearing it from someone she really likes," Mikel replied. Bellamy agreed.

The next morning, as the yacht approached the midpoint, where they would have to drop the disguise, Mikel and Bellamy readied the ship. Setting the miniature charge dials to explode breaking off the planks that made up the outer cladding, followed by waiting for the activation signal. Mikel told Bellamy to get below decks and to tell Isabelle, that she wouldn't be going home, gently.

Mikel depressed the button, a small shock radiated through the ship as the disguised cladding fell. Once he made sure there was enough evidence there, he drew into his reserve of power, and started to feed his Kami Kami no Mi's power into the engine, the boat lurched forwards and began to gain speed.

Down below decks, Bellamy sat next to Isabelle, as the boat lurched, she fell into his arms. She felt his strong arms wrap around her protectively, sending a shiver through her body. A red blush passing through her face, she quickly righted herself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Isabelle, I have something to tell you," Bellamy replied, in a much graver tone than he had intended.

"What is it Ben?" she questioned.

"Umm…" Bellamy mumbled, he scratched his head, looking for a way to say this, "Isabelle, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're staying for more than two weeks."

"That's great," she said, "gives me more time to get to know you."

"Ah, no, I mean," he stumbled through his reply, "I mean, we're never going to take you home."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not, Ben isn't real, he's a disguise, my real name is Bellamy," he admitted, "I'm a Revolutionary on a mission."

"You're joking with me," Isabelle replied, as the revelation began to run through her mind, her looks got darker, as she realised that this was the truth.

"Look, I'm sorry if I led you on," Bellamy said, "I like you a lot, but I've got a job, and a boss that I have to answer to. And," he didn't get a chance to say anymore, as he felt a hot slap across his face.

"How dare you," she said, "Lord Gabriel will hear about this."

"Lord Gabriel isn't real either, he's my boss Mikel." Isabelle stalked out of the bedding quarters slamming the door behind her. It was only when she had left, that Bellamy lay down on the bed that he realised that he had fallen in love with Isabelle, though he would never have admitted to it to anyone, most of all Mikel.

Mikel came down below deck and saw Isabelle run straight into his body. He caught her as he righted his balance. She said, "Lord Gabriel, Ben's gone crazy, he says he's a Revolutionary."

"That's the truth he told you," Mikel replied, "Lady Isabelle. I am not Lord Gabriel, I'm Mikel of the Five, look I'll show you my bounty poster. And his." Mikel reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to her.

She sat down, and looked, and broke into tears, as her fears were confirmed. She wasn't going home. "You liar," she screamed as she beat away with her hands, but Mikel grabbed her.

"Calm yourself down," Mikel shouted, as he shoved her roughly down, "it is the truth. Face it. YOU were the one that had to sneak onboard when you shouldn't have. We have much more important things to do. YOU were the one that snuck onboard so that you could spend more time with HIM."

The colour drained from Isabelle's face as Mikel's rant hit her. "You are in LOVE with him, or you would never have risked it. And no matter how he tries to deny it to himself, and everyone else he likes you a lot, if not flat out loves you. He's probably in there, crying right now. I know he doesn't like to show anything but a brave face in front of others but I know him."

"He lied to me, you all lied," she said, crying.

"Doesn't really matter that he used a false name for some other reason. He is still the same man you fell for, no matter whether his name is Captain Samuel or not. Or are you so obsessed with status, a rank that the human being inside doesn't really matter at all," Mikel replied, "He didn't choose to lie to you, he had to. I ordered it. The mission required it." Isabelle was just silent, and shocked.

"If you had any true feelings for the man, not the name, then go to him, before he gives up on you and moves on," Mikel finished. Isabelle couldn't move; everything was coming too quickly at her. "By the way, we're heading to Le Grande," he added for emphasis, "on the Grand Line."

Mikel went back above decks. It wasn't his fault that she had sneaked aboard the boat. And he knew that Alekyne would find a way to keep her busy and distracted. He'd know what to do, without angering Lord Fontagne.

Isabelle was in the general quarters of the ship, sitting, thinking about what had happened. Mikel had been right, she had been foolish, but she knew that she more than liked Ben or Bellamy or whoever he was. But the trust she had thought she had was broken, and she didn't know who's fault it was, nor how it could be fixed.

Bellamy still lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. His mind was just a mess, on one hand, he loved Isabelle, on the other he knew that he had a job to do. He needed some sleep he thought. He was about to close his eyes, when he heard the door open. "Who is it," he asked irritably. He looked up and saw Isabelle.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," she said.

"I know," he replied, slowly, "I'm sorry for deceiving you. But…"

"No more," she said, "Mikel told me."

"He did?" he answered.

"Yes," she said, "he did. Look," she crossed her arms, "I think that though our feelings go somewhere beyond acquaintances, it's best if we were just friends for now." She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers, "That's not to say I wouldn't love to be with you now, but I think that we just need to work through this whole deception thing before we can commit to anything."

"But it's going to be really hard on you, not being able to go home," Bellamy answered.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I need you as a friend right now, I'm scared, but I also know that father was somehow involved with something secret, now I know what it is. At least he'll probably know that I'm not really dead. And I'll be able to return home some time."

"Alright," Bellamy agreed, "friends it is." Mikel peeked into the room and saw the two of them. He was relieved.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...that's the second shot of this three-shot arc. After that I promise that the big mission will come up. I'll write Bellamy's perspective on things in this, and when 'Revolutionary' gets posted and written, I'll fill in the whole other bits of the mission. Stay Tuned, I promise it will be good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Le Grande**

As the Archangel's Ark headed through the Calm Belt and into the Grand Line towards Le Grande, Mikel told Isabelle more about the Le Grande. It was the paradise Island Resort owned and operated by RRR Industries, in the New World. Specifically run for the yonkou and whoever wanted to visit. Whilst in Le Grande, everyone was a guest and could leave behind whatever allegiances that they had in the outside world. Marines and pirates engaged in friendly competitions and relaxed as the entertainment and the games continued all day and night.

She would be shown the best room, though she understood that she wouldn't be able to see other people, except for the staff, because she knew that Le Grande was associated with the Revolutionaries. What Mikel left out was that Alekyne would know as soon as he met her, if she was going to betray them or not.

Mikel hoped not, for Bellamy's sake.

Arriving at Le Grande, the Archangel's Ark docked in one of the private moorings reserved for the owner's closest friends and family. The private mooring was situated in a secluded bay, where the ocean was reflecting a bright blue. Mikel, Bellamy and Isabelle alighted from the boat and headed up the white carved stairs towards the main residence.

Arriving at the gateway, Mikel tapped the code into the pad that activated the gateway. "He knows we've arrived," Mikel said, as the gate swung open automatically, and the three proceeded through up the garden path. The mansion that greeted them was even more spectacular than anything Isabelle had ever seen before, including her own home. The courtyard, consisted of a dual lane carriageway, capped with a magnificent water feature in the middle of the turning circle. Going up the front stairs, they were greeted by a butler, who ushered them inside.

The mansion was decorated with many a priceless artwork, and sculpture, but the most unique thing was the feel of utter sophistication that it had. The three followed the butler up the stairs into the upstairs parlour room, where the butler left them to sit, and the serving maid came with tea and refreshments.

"The butler will be back, and then we'll go and see Alekyne," Mikel said, as he ate a slice of cake. He saw that Bellamy and Isabelle were eating and drinking as well. When the butler returned, he ushered Mikel, Bellamy and Isabelle into the study.

Alekyne had not changed a bit since Bellamy last saw him, though he saw the black coat that hung on his chair and the top hat that sat on the hat rack. "Greetings Lady Isabelle," Alekyne said, "I understand that you'll be a guest for a while. Don't worry, things will be fine."

"The facilities here are the best you'll find anywhere," Mikel interjected, "and you'll have the private box to watch all the shows they put on everyday." Isabelle remained sceptical. Even though she had resigned herself to the fact that she would remain closely watched and not much better than a prisoner, since that was what she would have done in their place, she still didn't really trust anything right now.

"I'll let Bellamy stay with you for a week or two, to help you get adjusted," Alekyne suggested, "he's due for time off anyway." Alekyne cracked a sly smile at Mikel who sighed in return.

"Now, I'm sure Lady Isabelle needs some clothes, and a nice long rest," Alekyne finished.

The butler came back in, and showed them out of the office and down a long corridor. "The guest wing is here, Lady Isabelle, your room," he said, gesturing at the door. He opened the door, as he was joined by two chamber maids who ushered the Lady Isabelle in. Mikel and Bellamy followed, "Captain Bellamy, your room, I trust you can handle yourself." Bellamy entered the room that had been given to him. The inside was well-decorated, the royal blue motif was evident. The windows allowed a view of the sea and the sun shone brightly through the windows. The bed was large and comfortable, he thought, as he kicked off his boots and bounced up onto the bed. There was a cupboard, and a large mirror, and a desk for writing, in the room. A door led to what he presumed was the bathroom. Laying on the bed, he thought about what to do for the rest of the day.

A while later, a knock on the door woke him from his reverie. Quickly getting up and going over to the door, he opened it, and saw that Isabelle was waiting for him. "Come on," she said, "we're getting taken around Le Grande, and I can finally get some clothes."

"Just wait a minute," Bellamy replied, "just gotta go get my boots." He walked back over to the bed and collected his boots from where they were lying on the ground. Slipping both of them back on, he quickly walked back to the waiting Isabelle. He closed the door and followed another staff member, down the hallway and into an elevator.

"This will take you to the private tailor in the shopping area," the staff member said, "He'll outfit both of you with whatever clothes you need for your stay. Don't worry about the cost, Master Alekyne said he would cover it, but don't spend too much." The elevator reached the bottom, and opened into a small hallway through which they proceeded. Once through the hallway doors, they saw the magnificent vista that opened before them.

They followed the staff member to the through into the store. Inside the boutique, there were many racks of dresses, for the ladies to choose from, and coats, pants, suits as well. There were many people here shopping, but Bellamy and Isabelle followed the staff member through the store into the back area, where the tailor awaited.

"You can pick out some of the stuff up front if you want to, but I'll make you one set of clothes each," the old tailor said, as he quickly measured both Isabelle and Bellamy, "of course; they'll take a while to get ready. That's sort of why I want you to pick something from the front." He handed both of them, a little booklet, "That's got all the designs and colours, just ring up and order if you can't decide now." Isabelle pocketed the brochure.

"I'll just have this, this and this," Bellamy said, as he pointed to three things in the brochure. A new blue overcoat would soon be his, along with a nice dress shirt, and two pairs of formal pants, just for the occasion. After all, he and Isabelle were invited to every night show that they wanted to attend.

Going back through to the front of the store, they went and picked out some more clothes from the front. A lovely yellow summer dress, matched Isabelle's golden hair perfectly, as did the yellow tee shirt that showed off Bellamy's arm muscles. The woman who had accompanied them down from the private residence, said that she was off to do something else, and then left Bellamy and Isabelle after saying that everything they needed would be in this area. She recommended a little restaurant called Le Gourmand which stood at the end of the boardwalk.

Bellamy and Isabelle saw her go off, and then went out of the store, their new clothes would be delivered to their rooms, the tailor had assured them, and began to walk through the promenade. Bellamy escorted Isabelle down the promenade, as they wound their way past all the stores towards a more secluded spot at the end of the promenade overlooking the sea.

"Don't you think that the view is really nice from here," Isabelle asked, as they leaned on the metal railing on the pier.

"Yeah, it is," Bellamy answered. "You know we are being watched," he said, this was of course, standard procedure.

"I wouldn't be surprised, considering I am really a prisoner rather than a guest," Isabelle remarked.

"Well, I suppose so," Bellamy said, "we can't really let you leave, since you are assumed to be dead."

She laughed at that comment, "Come on, let's go get some food." They walked back to Le Gourmand, where when the waiter showed them to a small booth, where they had some privacy. The menu was full of delicacies from all four Blues, and the food was prepared well. Isabelle obviously enjoyed her food, and the food that Bellamy had was not bad either.

The waiter bought them a few drinks, non-alcoholic for Isabelle, a premium beer, on the house for Bellamy. They sat and talked about life, and whatever came into their minds, before returning back up to the private residence. Going back into their respective rooms, they both saw that the clothes they had bought earlier had been added to the cupboards. Bellamy lay on the couch that had been added to the room; legs crossed at the ankles, and stared at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Isabelle lay in the large spa bath that accompanied her room, just soaking in the bubbles that had been so thoughtfully provided. She lay and tried to relax, empty her mind, but she found that Bellamy increasingly figured in her thoughts. Maybe it was because she was in this place, and he was the only person that she knew, but maybe it was more. It certainly had been more than just friends when she had thought that he was just the dashing Captain Benjamin Samuels. She closed her eyes as she forced herself to relax in the heat of the bath.

He thought about her, as he lay on the couch and thought about being with her. Looking at the timepiece on the desk he saw that he had just enough time to be ready for the evening's show, in the private box that had been provided free by Alekyne. He went into the bathroom, and took a quick shower, feeling the warm water refresh his tired body. Towelling himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked out towards the cupboard.

He opened the cupboard door, and picked out his clothes, a white shirt, with cravat, dark blue military dress pants to match his blue coat. Putting his clothes on, he gave himself one last look in the mirror just to make sure he looked good enough for Isabelle.

Meanwhile, Isabelle had exited the shower, and wrapped a towel around her own body. She had picked out a sky blue dress before she had gone into bath, and now put it on. She then brushed her golden hair and when it was nice and straight she let it flow down the back of her dress. The shoes that she had picked were flats, which made walking easier than if she had been back home and wearing heels. She exited her room, after putting one last touch, a simple silver necklace that she always wore. She exited the room, and walked down the corridor to Bellamy's. She knocked, and then entered when she received a reply.

She was dazzled by how well Bellamy had brushed up. Though she shouldn't have been, after all he had looked as dashing while he was pretending to be Ben. "You look very dashing, Bellamy," she said, paying him a complement. The ensemble that he had put together was, she thought very pleasing to the eye. It made him look like the gentleman that he had claimed he was.

Bellamy returned the compliment. He was trying hard not to stare at her, since she looked stunning in the blue dress which complimented her eyes, and contrasted with her golden hair. He took her by the hand, and they walked down towards the elevator. The butler pressed a different floor, and then they walked through another long corridor, before emerging in a private box in the magnificent theatre with the best views.

Isabelle grabbed a pair of binoculars and proceeded to watch the show. Next to her, Bellamy fidgeted. Theatre was just not something that he watched, being a pirate and Revolutionary, entertainment of this sort was just boring. But he could see that Belle was interested and paying attention as the performance went on. The opera singer sung loudly in his opinion, beautifully in hers.

At the interval in the middle of the show, a member of staff brought a cart of food and refreshments for Bellamy and Isabelle to snack on. Giving a quick thanks, both Bellamy and Isabelle began to eat the hors d'oeuvres that had been offered, followed by a quick drink of sparkling wine.

Settling back into the second half of the show, Bellamy once again pretended to pay attention to what was going on. The opera continued, as Isabelle raptly paid attention to the story that was unfolding before her eyes. As the show wound down, Bellamy and Isabelle made their way back up to the private residence and went to bed for the night, but not before he gave her a good night kiss, which she returned.

Bellamy lay on his bed, pleased with himself, for having gone-a-ways to remaking the connection that he had had with Isabelle. At least she trusted herself enough to kiss him, albeit lightly on the cheek. But part of him knew that it would have to be long-distance if he wanted a relationship, he still had a job to do, and he wasn't sure that she wanted a relationship in that way.

In her room, Isabelle was a jumble of emotions, not knowing what to do. Half of her liked him; the other reminded herself that he had lied to her. Another part of her said he hadn't wanted to but had to. Groaning, she flopped onto the bed and tried to empty her mind.

The next week passed quickly as Bellamy and Isabelle reconnected and grew closer, due to the fact that they were spending all their time together. They were now very good friends, perhaps bordering on a couple. They certainly acted like a couple to the staff who observed and reported the goings on.

Alekyne smirked at Mikel as the butler passed the latest observations that he had made when Bellamy and Isabelle had been out on the promenade again. "I win."

"Fine," Mikel grumbled, "so you do."

Another day passed, and soon it was time for Bellamy to leave. As Bellamy left Le Grande, Isabelle gave him a long farewell kiss, as the boat departed. She waved from the land as the boat sailed out of sight before walking back up the stairs to the private residence. **  
**

* * *

**Author's Corner - just an explanation of things and places. **

**Le Grande: The playground of the rich, powerful and famous. It's basically a resort island owned and operated by Alekyne (AKA the Spymaster). It will feature prominently in "Revolutionary" - the main story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

_Thanks to Sakura999 for the review. I don't mind if people just create a thread and link here. I personally don't mind if someone copies the text and posts it elsewhere as long as it's properly acknowledged._

_As promised there is a short meeting between Dragon and Bellamy. _

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Revenge**

Bellamy crouched on top of the spire fulfilling his assigned mission, which was to be the lookout, during this mission, and warn the main team of any trouble that was headed their way.

He didn't know why the Five had all gathered together along with four of the Twelve Stars, as they were usually assigned separate missions, but his immediate superior Mikel, who he had been previously working in South Blue on the island nation of Chiyo had left leaving him in charge. When Mikel returned after the nation of Chiyo had been added to the list of the Revolutionaries successes, mainly due to his own superior performance, he had taken Bellamy aside, and told him that a special mission had been called, and that Mikel had picked him to go. They were leaving for Paladego, on the Grand Line.

He remembered that morning, when Mikel had returned and said, "Alekyne gave me this, courtesy of our sources within the World Government," He held up two pieces of paper. Both were bounty posters. The first read, Wanted Dead or Alive, Mikel, the Angel of Light, Bounty: 710 million Berry, "A modest increase after Santa Bria, Larakesh and Chiyo," Mikel said, smiling.

The second read; Wanted Dead or Alive, Bellamy the Hyena, Bounty: 195 million Berry. "Congratulations, that's another increase of 60 million Berry; I think the World Government is starting to look at you seriously."

It was when he had arrived at Paladego and met the others who were going that he was apprised of the mission. To rescue the pirate Portgas D. Ace from Impel Down who had been recently captured by Blackbeard, the newest member of the Shichibukai. Bellamy knew that Ace was one of the yonkou's subordinates, one of Whitebeard's. He thought that any rescue mission would have been left to the Whitebeard.

But that wasn't the case he had been told, almost immediately after word of his capture had come in, the Five had been summoned by Dragon and they had put together a team. He had met Alekyne way back in Jaya and once again at Le Grande, and Leon back when he was in training and Mikel was his mentor of sorts but he hadn't met the others. Apparently, they were all related. The other two of the Five were Edvard and Jet, Alekyne's brothers.

And Dragon, the man left him quaking in his boots, though he tried not to show it. When Dragon saw him, he laughed and told him to grin, like he used to, and to forget fear of anything. As he passed, he whispered, "heh, don't go after my boy Luffy again." And then he laughed again. Afterwards, even though Mikel had pulled him aside, and told him that Dragon would joke like that and that his first and foremost goal was the Revolution, Bellamy himself thought it wasn't one and still took it seriously.

He had volunteered for this mission, as a way of proving himself, proving to himself that he wasn't a Rookie Boy anymore, proving that he was strong. Even after the mission to Chiyo, he found that he still had much to improve on. He'd acquitted himself well, as Mikel had reported, but hadn't done anything spectacular. Until this mission came. Everyone who was here had been personally approved by Dragon after being cleared by Alekyne.

Lookout wasn't that flashy a job, but it was his job for this mission. He knew that the main team would have a much harder time, since they were the ones taking on the marine escort, as well as those that were locally stationed. He was also there for quick rescue if need be. He adjusted the special goggles that he had been given for this mission, allowing him to see far and wide. He sprung from this spire to the next. He knew that there were four others, on the ship, but none possessed Devil Fruit powers. They were assigned various other missions, and also ready as backup. It was supposed to be a simple rescue, quick and dirty mission, though they knew there would be at least one Admiral and a couple of Vices there already at Impel Down plus the seastone walls. Edvard had personally volunteered to 'raise hell', or so they joked to destroy Impel Down through the power of the Tera Tera fruit.

So now he waited, on the look out for any sign of enemies. Over the past months, Mikel had personally overseen his training, both in strength, speed and the use of his Devil Fruit powers. He'd spent some more time with Leon too, an entirely different man from his half-brother Mikel. Whereas Mikel was soft-spoken, Leon was loud, gruff and an extremely tough trainer. He voiced his displeasure in no uncertain terms, and expected the highest standard from his troops. And that Devil Fruit powers of his was almost as frustrating to fight against as any. _Especially that 'backspin' technique of his, _Bellamy thought to himself. The taunt war had still continued unofficially of course. Every time he was at Krelis, if Leon was there too, he'd be greeted as "Rookie Boy," to which he would reply "Old Man." And then Mikel would laugh if he were there.

He looked around, making sure there was no one else around. He saw the battle begin to unfold as the Five mounted their rescue mission. Looking through the special goggles he had been given for the mission, he saw that the battle had begun in the distance. He saw Jet, and his Ryuu Ryuu no Mi for the first time, dual-wielding spears in half-man half-dragon form, Gungnir and Gae Bolg. And also breathing fire at the escort, swooping at the enemy Marines. The ground began to shake as Edvard applied the full extent of his powers, raising Impel Down up through the sea, as the seastone foundations crumbled away. The whole earth shook as the tectonic plates shifted and Impel Down's spires penetrated the surface of the sea. He was careful to keep the inside intact, but the magma was eating away at the seastone. He knew that Cristan, Cormac and Nikolai had things covered back at the safehouse by the quayside, as they watched over Edvard. He saw Flint shoot five marines in quick succession, head shots all five. Two silver snakes whipped about as Tomas disabled three more Marines with his steel whips.

But by far the most interesting battle was now going on between Admiral Aokiji and Jet. Ice and Fire met in a resounding explosion, as the two bought their awesome powers to bear. **_(A/N: The full main battle will appear in the upcoming 'Revolutionary', that is the main story for which this is the companion piece)_** Entranced in the battle, he forgot to look around, a mistake on his part, when he heard a voice from the past. "Dog, come back to the Master to beg again," a pause, "I thought I told you in no uncertain terms I don't want you." He looked down at the person who had spoken. It was Doflamingo. Anger welled up within him, and he thought about leaping off the spire, before he remembered his mission. This would probably get very ugly. He only hoped that he could stall long enough for the Five to finish so that he could escape. They did not need interference.

"Not here for you. You showed me as much when you left me to die," Bellamy replied.

Doflamingo smiled, smarmily, "So, how have you been since then."

"Fine, gathering treasure here and there, taking what's within my reach," Bellamy answered, deliberately being vague. "I suppose you've been spreading around your New Age as you have been doing," he lied.

"I've been getting richer and richer," Doflamingo said, from the ground below. "Taking whatever treasure is in reach."

"So, how much richer are you," Bellamy asked, prodding for details.

"Why don't you tell me first," Doflamingo replied, "after all you do still respect me, even though you aren't part of my crew right?"

Bellamy thought _no way_, but lied, "Oh, here and there I think I've gathered at least three hundred pieces of treasure, you know a couple of old paintings worth a couple of million each, gold and jewels, a couple of old statuettes."

Doflamingo laughed, "That little."

"I don't have a whole fleet of pirates working for me, and taking a cut of everything," Bellamy retorted, "any treasure I get, I keep for myself." He put on a fake look of pride for show, which for him wasn't very hard to do. "How 'bout you?"

"Me, you should know," Doflamingo replied, "boatloads of treasure, unlike those fools searching for One Piece." He laughed again. "Oh yes, I should tell you that your ex-crew, well they were less than useless," his tone was mocking. "haven't been pulling in enough treasure, have to get rid of them soon."

Bellamy laughed out loud, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"You know, sometimes I do wish you were back with me," Doflamingo said, "but I remember you getting embarrassed by the Mugiwara pirates and I know I made the right decision."

A flash of anger passed through Bellamy's mind, but he kept his face impassive as he replied, "Yeah, sometimes I wish I was sailing with you again," yeah right, he thought silently to himself.

Doflamingo laughed, "I think I'm going to turn you in for your bounty now," Doflamingo said, "This isn't something personal, but it's easy money, knowing how weak you are. I've wasted enough time on you," calling his Devil Fruit powers to the fore.

Bellamy leapt off the spire onto another, his blue coat flapping in the wind behind him, as Doflamingo began to give chase. Suddenly, Bellamy zoomed the other way, "Spring Snipe," attacking Doflamingo, catching him by surprise with a heavy punch, before bouncing away again.

Doflamingo cursed. _Where did he learn such a thing. How dare he?_ He called the power of his Devil Fruit as he tried to manipulate Bellamy like a puppet, but Bellamy by now was moving much too fast for his eyes to follow properly. _Hmm…have to do something else other than puppeteering then._ Doflamingo called the power of the Ito Ito no Mi, shooting threads of string in Bellamy's general direction.

Bellamy continued to evade and attack occasionally, springing off nothing but air though it was easier to touch something solid to change direction. He turned back, intending to go left, when he felt one of the threads loop around his ankle. Doflamingo smiled in triumph. He quickly sent more threads from his fingertips towards where he had felt the first one catch Bellamy. Already he could feel Bellamy pulling him along, sometimes involuntarily, though he just let the string go. He could have shortened his hold to try to pull Bellamy to a crashing halt, but knew that it was easier once he got more than just one string. He felt the attached string loosen, which meant that Bellamy was coming back towards him. Doflamingo ducked the next blow and threw another one, catching Bellamy's left arm.

Bellamy felt the second string loop around his left arm. Doflamingo yanked backwards. Bellamy fell towards the ground, but he put his right hand on the ground, and sprung upwards instead. Doflamingo let the string loosen as he saw Bellamy shoot up into the air. Then he tightened, yanking him down.

Bellamy sensed the movement of the string and changed his defensive manoeuvre into an attack, giving Doflamingo a solid punch in the gut before leaping away. _I have to get rid of these strings somehow. If only there was fire, or something else like that around here. Wait, can I generate something to cut it? I can drag him along, but sooner or later he'll have enough to be able to stop me_. _What am I going to do?_ He continued to evade, stalling for time.

He remembered one of Leon's lessons, and the components that went into springs. Most springs he had said were solid, but there were ones that were liquid and gas. It was risky, but he would be going nowhere without the risk. Willing his whole left arm to become a gas spring, he found a rock and stabbed himself just enough to puncture a hole in his skin, and then squeezing some air out of his arm below the loop with his right, deflating it and then jumping upwards. His left arm dangled by his side, but as he came down, he felt the air rushing back in as it reinflated. He changed it back into a solid state spring as the wound closed. His right ankle still remained caught though. _One down, one to go._ And then he saw in the sky, a piece of paper, a wanted poster come floating down. _So, you're done. Watch your back, Doflamingo._

A piece of paper came flying down out of the sky, picked up like a stray in the gusts of wind, landing right on Doflamingo's face. He hastily brushed it off, only to see that it was a bounty poster. 710 million Berry it read, Wanted Dead of Alive, 'Mikel, Angel of Light'. A flash of light shot over the sky streaking through the blue sky and white clouds, it was Mikel's calling card, so to speak, a secret signal that he was on his way.

"One," Doflamingo felt a crunching pain in his back, as the point of an elbow was jabbed into it. He shot forward from the blow. He saw he was heading straight at Bellamy. A kick came right at his face, "two," he heard Bellamy say, as he saw Bellamy jump away on springs, and then come a new direction. He felt that the strings he had been using suddenly burn away, every time he tried to use more, they would be burnt. "Three," the other voice said again, as he saw the face of his assailant, a blur at speed. Mikel grabbed Doflamingo's fingertips and smiled, serenely of course, "three," he used his Burning Palm attack, burning Doflamingo's fingertips, and then flashed away, as Bellamy came towards them.

"Four," Bellamy was free once again thanks to Mikel's lasers, "five", "six", "seven", onwards the number went higher, until Doflamingo couldn't even hear what was being said under the din of bouncing springs. The speed was becoming too fast for heightened sense to follow, as elbow jabs, kicks and other blows were landed. "Ten-Thousand blows," an ultimate combination attack.

Mikel kicked Doflamingo into the air with a bicycle kick, just as Bellamy jumped. As he ascended into the sky, he grabbed Doflamingo and held him upside down. "Triple Spring Piledriver," as he reached past the low-lying clouds and then began his descent. "One," Bellamy drove his ex-boss head first into the ground, creating an impact, and then flying into the air again, as the springs in his legs compressed and then loosened, sending them back up into the sky.

"Two" another crater appeared in the ground, once again, "Three," the whole ground shook, as he drove the other's head into the ground. This time he let go. He saw that Doflamingo's sunglasses were broken by the force of the impact. He was lying face down on the ground, the pink feather coat that he wore a shroud of sorts.

"Come on, we've got to go," Mikel said, as they both sped off towards the waiting ship. As the Revolutionary ship, the _Liberator_ left the harbour its crew's mission finished, Bellamy stood on the deck watching the land fade into the distance. He smiled, the Hyena's smile tongue and all.

* * *

**A/N: I deliberately did not make Doflamingo psychotelekenetic as is the common convention/common speculation (for reasons which will be revealed in the main story). I was actually inspired by the Ordeal of String from the Skypiea arc in making Doflamingo have the string string devil fruit. **

**And yes, hopefully Impel Down arc comes soon in the OP manga. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Revenge Part II **

The _Liberator_ glided along the surface of the ocean as it clove through the moored ships in the harbour to the spot where it had been assigned to anchor. The ship ground to a halt as the motor slowed, and the anchors were both released. As the ship docked, the eleven people on board stood on deck waiting for the automatic landing ramp to descend.

The rescue mission had just passed, and the _Liberator_ was on its way to another Revolutionary Base, where Dragon would be waiting for them. And after Dragon had a talk with his erstwhile son, they would probably be escorting Ace back to Whitebeard, in return for a favour of course. But there was some time yet, and this was why they were landing in Jaya, for a small rest, before heading onwards.

Bellamy stood on the deck deep in reflection; this was the place where his life had changed. This was the place that held his darkest day, and also the beginning of his new life. He saw the white clad Mikel walk over and join him in looking across the blue ocean. "Bellamy, are you alright?" Mikel asked.

"Fine," he said reflexively, before correcting himself, "not really. This place brings back bad memories. And I'm not too sure of the reception I'll get."

"Just remember, you are with us, and we just took out Impel Down. You'll be okay. Just knock a few heads in if they disrespect you," Leon replied, as he walked over. "Don't hesitate about it either, because that smells like weakness."

"You're the local; you should know the best bar. Leki says he wants some place nice, with some class," Mikel said. Bellamy nodded in recognition. Jaya didn't really have any nice taverns but Bellamy thought that there was one that was passable for Alekyne's standards. Certainly there wasn't anything up to Le Grande's Star Lounge standard.

The group of Revolutionaries and pirate strolled down the main street of Mock Town. The stares that they received annoyed Leon, but he just returned a quick death glare and half of the inhabitants turned away. The other half looked shocked and defiant. The whispering and muttering came and went as thee went down the main street towards the tavern. They had made sure that Ace had donned a large cloak covering him, and Mikel had changed into a white tee-shirt and brown dress pants. Alekyne smiled when he saw the place, it was passable in his opinion. Tapping his walking-cane twice on the ground, he pushed the swinging door open, followed by the rest of the party.

He saw the lounge area was clear, so he went and sat down there, around the table, as the rest joined him there. Alekyne waved over one of the staff, "I want five bottles of your best, for now."

The waiter came over, and noticed Bellamy sitting there with the rest. He went off and returned with two large men, thugs, obviously. The manager came over and said, "We don't serve weakling scum," it was obvious who he was referring to.

Leon rose, "are you calling us weaklings?" His glare silenced the bar, but the two thugs got in front of the manager.

Alekyne got up from the lounge, "Leave it Leon, I don't like this place anyway. I don't want to stay in a place that has bad service."

Leon glowered at Alekyne, "they just disrespected us, you going to let them get away with it?" Laughter filled the bar.

"Of course not," Alekyne answered, "Eddie and I will take care of it." He shot a look to Edvard, who nodded in understanding, "why don't you leave first, and find somewhere else." The group of Revolutionaries got up and left, the patrons inside laughing at them. Alekyne and Edvard stopped by the door, as the two thugs came at them. Taking one hand off his walking-cane, Alekyne waved a hand in the air, and all the glasses standing on the shelves shattered. At the same time the floor began to quake, as Edvard activated his Terra Terra Fruit powers. The ground beneath the tavern opened with a crack, as the building collapsed. Frightened patrons jumped out the windows, as the sinkhole ate the building. Some ran for the front door, but hit an invisible barrier, setup by Leon, who smiled as he watched the patrons run into the barrier with a sickening thud.

Alekyne turned away, as the building collapsed fully into the ground. The ground began to heal itself, as Edvard closed up the hole where the tavern had fallen. He wiped his hands of the dust, and the group began to head to walk away. The citizens of Mock Town were bloody surprised. They ran away from the group of Revolutionaries, after that performance with the tavern.

"Do you have somewhere else to suggest, Bellamy-kun," Jet laughed as he spoke, "somewhere where Leki and Eddie don't have to do that again. Don't like it when they get to show off like this."

Bellamy led them instead towards the hotel. At least there wasn't anyone staying there, he hoped, and the manager there would be easier to intimidate. They walked back across to the quayside, and into the hotel through the door. Alekyne went in again, to the reception desk.

"I'd like the best function room, and five bottles of your best wine," he said, as he tapped his walking-cane impatiently. "I can out pay anything anyone else has. Ten thousand berries just for the usage of the room, and I'll pay for the wine."

"This way, please," the manager replied, "but you only have the private function room, the accommodation and other areas are booked out."

"Don't worry, that's all we want, and your alcohol of course," Jet added, they followed the manager into the private function room. The room was decorated nicely, with enough couches for everyone to sit comfortably and enough tables as well. The bartender came in, and began to serve the pre-ordered wine.

"A toast to the successful mission," Leon said, as soon as the bartender had left through the staff door. The others all raised their glasses in acknowledgement and took a sip of the wine. Drinks were passed round, as they sat and relaxed and waited.

From what Bellamy observed, Ace looked dishevelled, and thin from his time in Impel Down. Cristan ordered some food from the staff, and paid for it. As they sat munching on the snacks and drinking some more wine, the door crashed inwards. Everyone turned their head towards the door, to find the manager being thrown through the door.

"That's it," Leon barked out, "whoever that is, I'm going full Force on them." A gang of pirates burst through. Mikel helped the beaten manager up and started to heal him. Alekyne gave an arched look, Jet and Flint smiled. Edvard looked nonplussed. Cormac and Nikolai stopped their conversation. Tomas took a sip of his wine before putting his glass down.

Bellamy was shocked. His old crew had just burst through the door. "This one's mine," he said, getting up. He took off his coat and laid it over the top of the couch. "Hello, Sarquiss," he said, "long time no see."

The pirates all laughed, "Look, it's that loser Bellamy," one hooted, obviously drunk. Bellamy glowered.

"This is your last warning," he said, "leave now, and I won't get angry." He assumed a fighting stance, ready.

The pirates just continued laughing. "He's trying to order us," Lily laughed, "Well dog, you ain't our boss anymore."

"What would a lowly pirate like you be able to do against a seventy-five million berry man?" Sarquiss boasted.

"This," Bellamy replied, unleashing with his Spring Shot, a technique which involved shooting his fist straight at the enemy's face. His fist smashed into Sarquiss's face, drawing blood from his lip.

"Why you," Sarquiss fumed. The Revolutionaries turned away.

"Take the trash out, Bellamy," Leon ordered.

"With pleasure," Bellamy replied. He turned back to see that Sarquiss had drawn his weapon and was swinging it around preparing to attack. He didn't give Sarquiss the chance to attack, "Spring Blast," he sent a two-fisted attack at Sarquiss knocking him outside. Bellamy followed him outside.

Sarquiss sent his big knife flying in an arc at Bellamy. Bellamy dodged to the right, springing quickly off the wall, preparing a Spring Snipe attack. He saw the big knife fly back into Sarquiss hands, still spinning. Bellamy decided to abort the attack for the moment, landing back on his feet.

"Learnt some new tricks have ya," Bellamy taunted.

"I'm stronger than you are now," Sarquiss replied.

Bellamy laughed, "Stronger," he answered, sarcastically, "You think so?"

"I know I am," Sarquiss said, "otherwise you wouldn't be out here trying to delay the fight." He swung his big knife at Bellamy who dodged easily.

"If you were stronger than me, then I wouldn't be out here alone," Bellamy said. "And my friends wouldn't have trusted me to get the trash cleared out."

"Your companions are weaklings," Sarquiss retorted. Bellamy laughed loudly.

"If you knew the truth, you'd be running away in fear right now," Bellamy replied.

"Shut up, I'm the leader of the Big Knife pirates, and we're part of Doflamingo's crew," Sarquiss mocked, "or have you forgotten what he can do."

Bellamy yawned, "I'm not scared of Doflamingo anymore. If you had to resort to pulling his name to scare me, it tells me that I can beat you easily. Enough; watch closely," he joked, "If you can see me that is." Bellamy activated his Bane Bane no Mi powers along with Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation.

Sarquiss could only see a flash of movement as Bellamy elbowed him in the gut. He swung his knife round to slash Bellamy, but Bellamy had already moved away and sprung out of range.

"Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation Wild Fang," Bellamy attacked with a blow that sent Sarquiss flying. Bellamy ducked the knife again, as it came flying towards him. Knowing that the knife was being thrown like a boomerang, Bellamy ducked underneath the returning knife and attacked once more, with a double strike.

He struck hard, following with a Hyena Variation: Bite, hitting Sarquiss dead on the wrist nerve. The knife clattered to the ground, as Sarquiss's wrist hung limply. "Now watch this," Bellamy goaded.

"Thousand Blows," Bellamy launched himself forwards using the full extent of his Bane Bane no Mi powers, hitting one thousand blows, not just on Sarquiss but the rest of his crew as well. When Bellamy stopped, the scene that unfolded was one of carnage. Men and women lay groaning, clutching at broken ribs, arms or doubled over in pain.

He grabbed Sarquiss by the collar of his white coat, "and I'm not done with you yet," Bellamy growled, grinning maniacally. "Spring Piledriver." He sprung up into the air, reversing Sarquiss's body position so that his head was facing the ground. He drove Sarquiss head first into the ground, making a large crater, much like he had done to Doflamingo back at Impel Down. However, it only took one drop, and Sarquiss was entirely out.

He went back inside, to a hearty round of congratulations. "Good job, Bellamy," Leon said, congratulating him.

"Nice one, Bellamy," Edvard interjected. The manager thanked Mikel for the healing and left, once again leaving the party alone.

Soon it was time to move on, towards the rendezvous point. Alekyne pulled out some extra berry and gave it to the manager and the staff, "for the trouble," he said, as the party left the hotel, and went back to the _Liberator_.

The _Liberator_ sailed out of the harbour and headed towards the rendezvous. As the island of Jaya passed out of sight, Bellamy stood on the deck watching another dark part of his past fade away, replaced by the light of the future. He smiled, Jaya was no longer something to be ashamed of, it was a lesson, and ultimately, a triumph.

* * *

** A/N:Well this is it. Two more to go. Next chapter is supposed to be a sort of funny chapter, hopefully you'll find it so.  
**

_Le Grande's Star Lounge - the hippest, coolest and most expensive bar on Le Grande resort. It's where Alekyne picks up a lot of information from drunken pirates, drunken marines and drunken guests in general._


	10. Chapter 10

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Renewal**

He hastily started to rub the dirt from his hand onto his face, onto his coat, onto his shirt and pants. If he was to pull this audacious trick off, he would need to look the part. Turning to his subordinate, he asked, "do I look impoverished enough to pull it off?" grinning as another handed him a small wooden crate with twelve liquor bottles, ten empty, one half drunk and the other full.

He took the half full bottle and splashed some over his coat and pants and shirt, staining his clothes. "Finish hiding the supplies and then keep hidden. You know the signal. I'm counting on you, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant replied, "and may I say you do look very convincing." Bellamy laughed, "Off you go," he said, dismissing them. He walked down towards the beachfront with the box of liquor.

Once he reached the campfire on the beach, he placed the wooden box down onto the ground and began liberally dispersing the empty bottles around his feet. Sitting down on the wooden log, he took the half bottle and began to splash some down his lips. Alcohol ran down his shirt and coat staining it even more. Feigning drunkenness would be a hard act to pull off but he had to do this. He messed up his hair a bit more, giving it a more dishevelled look, to simulate the appearance of a destitute man.

He looked at the incoming ship. It was an unfamiliar one, but he recognised the figure sitting on the prow. It confirmed their suspicions, that this was a powerful pirate crew. And not only that; it had to be _that_ pirate crew. Bellamy cussed out loud. He had to be careful now.

He saw the small landing boat come ashore near him. He swigged another drink from the bottle, carefully spilling half of it down his shirt, the other half over his face. "Oy, get off my island," he shouted, slurring his words, he got up, pretending to be unsteady on his feet, and staggered towards the boat which was now landing on the beachfront. "Get off my island," he repeated, adding a stagger for dramatic effect.

_Think destitute and drunk_ he told himself. "You, it's all your fault," he said, stumbling towards Luffy. He cocked his fist back and threw a slow drunken punch, easily avoided, he staggered past his enemy, turning around, and taking another swig from the bottle, spilling half of it down his front. He threw another drunken punch, taking a wild swing.

"You took everything away from me on Jaya, my pride, my crew, my treasure. Do you know what I've had to do to survive?" He took another clumsy swipe, this time staggering and then falling flat on the beach. The remaining wine from the bottle flowed away, staining the sand.

He slowly pushed himself up, and tried to take another mouthful of wine, but it was all gone, "look what you did, Straw Hat," he said, as he lurched towards Luffy once more. "I'm going to kill you." He swung his arm in a roundhouse movement, intending to knock Luffy's head in but the attack was easy to see and counter. Luffy slammed his fist into Bellamy's head, sending him sprawling into the sand.

"Why you," Bellamy whined angrily, "bastard," he got up, head lolling around, as if he was inebriated. "I'm gonna get you this time," he slurred. "Spring Snipe," he sprung at Luffy who dodged the attack. Bellamy landed twenty metres away and launched himself at Luffy again, straight away. Again Luffy dodged the clumsy blow, as Bellamy intended. He was still waiting for the signal.

He attacked again, this time again with a swinging punch, again elementary to dodge and counter. He clumsily avoided Luffy's return attack. Suddenly, there, he saw it the signal from Lieutenant Barran. He turned to face his opponent; a feral smirk appeared on his face quick as a flash. Activating his Inner Spring Technique, he released his stored up energy, zipping around the beachfront collecting all of the Straw Hat crew that had landed, and dumping them back onto their ship. He quickly jumped off, before they realised what was happening.

"Oy," he heard Luffy say, "What happened?" He and the rest of the crew looked around in disbelief, until they leaned over the looked down. They saw Bellamy, standing upright, not drunk at all, next to the ship. Bellamy turned to face them, lifting his head up. They could see the grin on his face.

"Spring Blast," Bellamy said, smiling, feral, "good-bye Mugiwara kaizoku, and don't come back," he shouted, dropping his act. He pushed off, transferring power from his legs to his arms, releasing a massive amount of kinetic energy sending the ship and its crew careening back into the sea. He turned, as the ship flew along the water, skimming the surface and picked up his coat. Going up past the beach into the forest, he called out, "It's alright; they are gone, for now. Take up defensive positions."

"Commander Bellamy," his Lieutenant reported, "the Spymaster has been relayed the message. He replies that help is on the way."

"No doubt we will need it; I _know_ the Straw Hats won't give up that easily," Bellamy replied, "Good job, Lieutenant Barran. Have all the men ready in defensive pattern Raftel-Three-Mariijoa."

"Yes, sir." The reply came from all the men gathered. Bellamy returned to the beachfront, and sat on the log by the fire once more, waiting for the inevitable confrontation. "Ready the special seastone nets."

His mind worked furiously, trying to come up with a plan to remove the danger, without removing the source. Sure, bouncing their ship back out to sea, might have delayed them, but even their capture would be problematic because they would remember. And there was no way that Dragon would allow his own son to die.

Hopefully, the Spymaster would come and work some of his psychic 'magic', or some sort of compromise be arranged. But knowing the absolute stubbornness of Straw Hat, there was no way that there wouldn't be a fight first, and that was his job. As Division Commander of this Revolutionaries' base he couldn't let his men down.

He saw the ship approach again, this time they would be careful and watch for tricks. He stood up, and walked down to the beachfront. The waves were gently lapping up the sand on the beachfront. His coattails gently flapped in the wind, as the Thousand Sunny came closer. He looked up at the person standing on the figurehead of the boat.

He smiled, cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted one last time, "this is your last warning, leave this island. Or I fight for real."

"Gomu, gomu no Rocket," the reply came in the form of a long outstretched rubber arm.

"Elementary attacks won't work anymore," he said, catching the incoming fist with his bare hand. The momentum of the punch was absorbed by the springs inside his body, "Spring Counter," he released the energy of the incoming punch back out, sending a wave back through Luffy's arm, whilst letting go. Luffy flew backwards, but landed easily on his feet. He grinned. So this was going to be a real fight.

"Gomu Gomi no Gatling," this time a flurry of fists came at Bellamy.

"Hmph," he crossed his arms and blocked. The weak impact of the fists weren't much trouble at all. He had taken a lot harder shots whilst training with Leon. He countered, and leapt away, "Spring Snipe," he launched an attack at Luffy, punching out with his right fist. Luffy blocked the blow with his hand, catching Bellamy's fist, and twisted, jerking Bellamy's wrist. Bellamy kicked out, landing a kick to Luffy's torso, forcing him to let go. Bellamy flipped backwards in a languid leap, springing to the left, beginning his Spring Hopper technique.

He leapt at Luffy, intending to punch him. He saw, no he sensed the counter coming, like last time, but this time he was prepared. He jammed his left arm down towards the sand, twisting his body round so that the punch missed. He inverted his body so that he caught Luffy's neck between his legs. "Spring Hopper: Variation Frankensteiner," he flipped forwards, somersaulting Luffy over his body bringing him down in a headscissors takedown, slamming him into the sand.

He rose, again, wiping the sand from his own mouth. He saw Luffy do the same. Their eyes locked for a split second, and he saw the intense look of concentration. "Gear Second." Luffy's body started to turn pinkish in appearance, and steam could be seen.

Bellamy smiled and threw off his coat, "Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation," he shifted his body weight, taking a martial arts stance. This was definitely another perk of being a top Revolutionary, you learned to fight properly, barehanded instead of just the usual pirate brawling. This particular martial art was developed in part to counter the Rokushiki. If Soru could make you move fast, Shuurai Tekken moved and hit faster. The Hyena Variation was something that was in the process of being developed, incorporating palm strikes instead of just fists which the normal Shuurai Tekken used. It also used his Bane Bane powers. He curled his fingertips downwards forming two claws. Shifting his weight onto his back foot in his side-on stance he waited for Luffy's attack.

It was fast, as he had expected. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol," Bellamy had just enough time to throw his arms up in defence. Only his trained heightened senses saved him. The force of the blow pushed him back a couple of metres, making a long mark in the sand. "Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation; Swipe." Turning his legs into springs, Bellamy launched a quick attack back, his right arm swiping at Luffy as he neared. Luffy dodged just in the nick of time, and hit Bellamy on the jaw sending him flying backwards. Bellamy landed on his feet, and rubbed his jaw. He grinned again.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Missile," Luffy grabbed Bellamy with his outstretched arm and came hurtling towards Bellamy, slamming him backwards. Bellamy landed on the ground about twenty metres away, one hand and both legs touching the ground for balance. "Spring Quake," he kicked the ground a thousand times, sending a seismic wave along the ground, hoping to catch Luffy off balance. He launched forwards "Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation; Double Strike." He struck out with a left palm strike, followed by a right handed punch, sending Luffy back.

"Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation; Wild Fang," he pressed his attack forward, trying not to give Luffy time to regroup, but Luffy countered with a Gomu Gomu no Twin Jet Pistol, blocking both his blows. The steam continued to pump out from Luffy. He had to finish this soon. And he needed something else, since Shurai Tekken could keep up with the speed of Gear Second.

Luffy activated his Gear Third, sending air to rapidly inflate his arm so that it was as big as a giant's. Bellamy assumed the Shuurai Tekken defensive stance, "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol," a giant fist hurtled at him at great speed. He blocked but the force of the blow sent him careening hundreds of metres back into the trees. He hit one, two, three, ten trees hard before he landed hard on his back. He felt the back of his head and found it was bleeding. He rose gingerly, and sprung back towards the battleground.

That last shot had taken a lot out of him, he realised that his legs and arms all sported numerous small cuts. He panted heavily, as he surveyed the wreckage. The battle continued. He saw his Lieutenant and other troops engage the enemy now, as the Thousand Sunny came into range. The ship returned fire sending cannons towards the embankment where his troops were.

He saw the cannonballs come towards his troops. He leapt, temporarily abandoning the fight. "Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation; Strike." He hit the cannonball away with his bare hand. "Fire," he heard Lieutenant Barran order, as the Revolutionaries fired another barrage of cannons.

Bellamy barely had time to block the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Whip that came straight at his encampment. He saw some of his troops duck, under the blow, but others were going to get caught. "Shuurai Tekken: Hyena Variation; Bite," this was an overhand strike, going at Luffy's foot, trying to pin it onto the ground to stop the momentum of the attack. He was lucky this time, managing to do exactly that. Luffy deflated his leg, sending it snapping back towards his body.

By now, the battle had dissolved into a general melee. "Fire the seastone nets," he heard Lieutenant Barran shout, as they fired their rifles. He turned to face another Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol. This time he was ready. "Spring Counter." He absorbed the impact of the Gigant Pistol with his left arm. He bought his right arm up for support, as he felt the impact of the Gear Third attack ripple right through his arm. He released energy backwards even as it came in, he was straining hard. _Too much power behind the blow,_ he thought as he felt a cracking in his arm, and suddenly it fell limp to his side, as the end of the blow hit him, sending him flying.

As he came down and landed, he felt something grab hold of him, "Cuatro Fleur," four arms had sprouted on the ground and on his body. Two had hold of his ankles, and the other two pinned his arms behind his back. He screamed in pain as his broken arm was wrenched round his back. "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Bazooka," he saw the two giant arms come right at him, with no chance to block or move, as he was held in place. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact that would surely signal his loss.

"Backspin," he heard that word, and opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was Leon. He held his right hand out in front of him, and was stopping the incoming attack with the Chikara Chikara no Mi powers.

"Brain Buster," he felt the hands let go of him, as he saw Alekyne arrive. He dropped to the ground in exhaustion, clutching his broken left arm with his right, it would have to go in a sling. He panted exhausted. He saw a man rise out of the ground, as a third member of the Five appeared, grabbing Luffy from behind with rock solid hands.

Bellamy saw Edvard drive his fist into Luffy's head, and rotate it in a corkscrew motion. "Owwwwwww…" the whine filled the air, making everyone look up and causing numerous faceplants amongst the people there. Bellamy laughed at the scene falling over, landing on his broken arm. He bit back the pain.

"Eddie, stop picking on me," Luffy complained as he turned into a chibi, the side effect of losing Third Gear.

"Nice to see you too, little Luffy," Edvard replied, twisting his fist harder. "Owie, owie," everyone could hear the whinging as Edvard held the chibi Luffy solidly and continued teasing the chibi-Luffy.

It was left to Alekyne to tell everyone to calm down. "Everyone, stop fighting. That's an order." The Revolutionaries complied straight away to their superior officer's command. When the Straw Hats, barring Luffy didn't comply, Alekyne sent out multiple Brain Busters, causing them to clutch at their heads because of the strong psychic headache.

"Medics, take care of the wounded," Leon gruffly barked out, as the medic team assigned to this base scurried around with their supplies. One of the medics came to Bellamy and began to set his broken arm in a cast.

"You did well Rookie Boy," Leon said, as he sat down on the sand next to Bellamy.

"Thanks for the save, old man," Bellamy retorted, reflexively. Leon laughed and placed his finger on Bellamy's cast. He smiled. A look of scared shock passed through Bellamy's face, "Oy, don't do that."

"General Leon," the medic interjected, his voice uneven, "don't hurt the patient anymore." Leon glared at him, sending the medic scurrying away.

"You called me old man, Rookie boy," Leon replied, a malevolently mischievous glare shot in Bellamy's direction coupled with an almost-sadistic grin.

"It was a joke, a joke," Bellamy replied, trying to placate his superior officer. A look of fear passed through his eyes.

Leon laughed, "This won't hurt a bit," he said as he applied the power of the Chikara Chikara no Mi. Bellamy screamed in pain as force rippled up his already broken arm. "And that is what you deserve for calling me old man."

* * *

** A/N:Well this is it. One more to go. Please review.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Revolutionary: Side Story**

_A/N: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Standard disclaimer about ownership. OC's belong to me_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Renewal Part II**

Everyone looked around, as they heard the piercing scream of pain. The medic came rushing back over to look at the patient.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," Leon said, "no permanent damage here," he added as the medic tutt-tutted before another glare sent him scurrying off again.

Meanwhile over at the main campfire, Luffy, Alekyne and Edvard sat around the campfire, as Alekyne tried to explain what was happening. "You've unfortunately stumbled onto a Revolutionaries' base, Luffy," Alekyne said, as he sat by the campfire next to Edvard, who was dressed in a red polo with black denim jeans. It was easy to tell that they were brothers, twins, judging from their similar looks; both had black hair and eyes. It was their personalities and clothing style that were vastly different. Whilst Alekyne was reserved, almost cold as befit his Spymaster position, Edvard was livelier, and their clothes reflected it. Alekyne always chose to dress formally and always had his fedora hat, whereas Edvard liked more casual clothing and the colour red, opposed to his brother's penchant for blue. It probably had to do with the Tera Tera no Mi that Edvard had consumed.

Luffy just glared at Edvard still rubbing his head from the painful ultra-noogie, "alright, alright, I'm sorry," he said, exasperated, "will you say you forgive my indulgence in childhood memories."

"Eddie, shut your trap, I don't think you are doing much to help," Alekyne interjected, snapping in a rare fit of anger, "I don't think Luffy appreciates being reminded of the numerous times you picked on him when he was little. His father and mother didn't appreciate it either."

Alekyne sighed, "Anyway, as I explained before, this is a Revolutionaries' base. You cannot tell anyone that this base exists; otherwise your father will be very annoyed. Can I trust your crew to keep this a secret from the World Government and especially your grandfather?"

"Yes," Luffy replied, deadpan, "I'm against the World Government too."

"Oh, yes, I heard about your declaration of war," Edvard replied, taking a bite out of his fish, which had been bought as part of dinner rations.

"Anyway, Division Commander Bellamy is the man-in-charge of this base," Alekyne said, "I take it you had some history." Luffy replied in the affirmative, and told them the story of Mock Town.

Alekyne nodded, it filled in the gaps from what Mikel had told him, and what he had picked up from his Zen Zen no Mi powers, "I hadn't been told that. Suppose Mikel just used his judgement on that one. But I have to say he's a good officer."

Edvard interjected, "great help on the Impel Down mission too, delayed that bastard Flamingo long enough so that we could finish the rescue."

"Eh, who is Mikel," Luffy asked.

Edvard glanced at Alekyne who answered, "Mikel's my cousin, as is Leon," he said, pointing at Leon who was sitting next to Bellamy eating their dinner. "They are your cousins too." He gestured to Leon to come over.

"Oh," Luffy said, "What is this Impel Down mission?"

Edvard answered this one, nonchalantly, "oh, that was the mission where we rescued your brother from his Marine prison."

"What," the look of shock passed through Luffy's face. "So that's why Blackbeard became a Shichibukai."

"Yeah, that's how the bastard Teach became one of them," Alekyne replied. "Your dad was pretty livid when he heard. Had us all come together for a mission. We put a Death Mark on all members of the Blackbeard Pirates. They struck at a member of the family; we will do anything to get them back."

"If anything is as important as nakama, it is family. At least that's what Uncle Ric said," Leon commented from where he had joined them. Like his cousins he had dark hair and eyes. It was a trait common to all seven members of this generation at birth of the extended family. The effects of the Kami Kami no Mi had turned Mikel's hair blonde, and eye colour gold-amber, though he had been born with dark hair and eyes.

* * *

During this time, Bellamy had finished his dinner, and lifted himself off the ground, his arm held in a sling and a cast. Alekyne had assured him that Dragon wouldn't punish him for fighting against Luffy. "It was a joke," Alekyne had said, "sometimes Uncle D's like that." Bellamy started to walk around the camp, making sure that the rest of the troops were treated, and that they were all served their rations, as any competent base commander should. Salve had been applied to the numerous small cuts that he had received in the fight as well. A dull throbbing pain cut through his arm, as he walked down the beachfront, the night breeze gently blowing his messy dirty-blonde hair around.

He hadn't been powerful enough to win. This thought chafed in his mind, even though he had done better, he still hadn't been powerful enough to win. He vowed to himself that he would become stronger, quicker, more powerful. He walked past the quartermaster's store and picked up a bottle of grog. He took a large swig of the alcohol to help deaden the pain in his arm. As he took up his post on the beachfront, Bellamy saw Alekyne motion for him to come over for a talk. He walked over towards Alekyne who had just left the campfire side.

"You're going to be off the active list, Commander," Alekyne said, "at least until Mikel has time to drop by, or your arm heals naturally." Alekyne knew that Mikel and Jet, the last member of the Five and the third son of Ricard, were off on another mission along with Commander Flint, who had been on the Impel Down mission as well. "So get a good night's rest," he finished.

Bellamy complied, looking forward to a good night of sleep, hopefully. "And our visitors," he asked.

"They'll leave as soon as their Log Pose resets itself, in about three days," Alekyne replied. "After that they'll be moving onto the next island. Don't worry, they won't tell anyone." With that Alekyne strode off back to his ship.

Bellamy wandered back into the camp where the set of tents were set up for resting. There was a crude shelter usually reserved for rank officers, but that would be used for the severely injured soldiers tonight. Lifting the red flap of the tent that he had been assigned for the night, he crawled inside the tent; and settled down for the night in the sleeping bag.

The sun was shining brightly the next morning by the time he awoke. After a quick breakfast and a check in with the medic, Bellamy went to train. Putting on his seastone cuff, he began to do one-armed push-ups, working his right arm, shoulder and chest muscles. After five reps, he moved onto crunches to work the abdominals and then squats to work the leg muscles for five reps each. Then he joined the one of the day's two mile training runs to finish off.

By the time he returned to camp from the two mile run, it was time for lunch. He took a large swig of the water and a plate of food. He saw Lieutenant Barran come over, "Commander, where have you been all morning?" he asked, as he came over to sit down.

"Exercising," Bellamy replied, between bites of food, "working on Shuudai Tekken this afternoon, and just because I'm off active duty doesn't mean that I can't do anything."

"With the broken arm," Lieutenant Barran asked, as he took a drink of water.

"Yes, with the broken arm and all," Bellamy answered, "I was careful enough with it," he continued, waving away the Lieutenant's protest. "Anyway, some down time would allow me to work on the Shuurai Tekken along with my Devil Fruit powers some more."

* * *

After lunch, Bellamy wandered off into a little clearing which he used for training. Taking a deep breath, he began to clear his mind, and to prepare himself for the Shuurai Tekken's first kata exercise. He thrust his right arm out in a fist as he began. Taking a circular step he followed up that attack with a left palm strike. He continued to go through the first kata, into the second and third. He then repeated the exercise three times before adding the fourth, fifth and sixth katas.

It was already almost dusk by the time he had finished, and he gathered his coat and walked back towards camp. When he reached the camp, he saw Leon wave him over. "Join us for a game of Hold'em," he said. "You do know how to play cards, right, Commander?"

"Yeah, I know enough," Bellamy replied, truth be told, he wasn't a good card player at all. But this was probably just a friendly game. He sat down around the makeshift table. The other players at the table were all officers of the Revolution. After a couple of rounds which he had won a bit, lost a bit, it was up to Leon to deal out the cards, two to each player at the table.

A round of bets started. Alekyne threw his hand down on the table, "I fold, not worth it." Leon dealt three cards out in the middle of the table. Another round of bets ensued. Bellamy followed, as Edvard raised the stakes. Across the table Leon smiled as he folded, and dealt the fourth card.

"Three hundred thousand," Edvard said, as he pushed in a large stack of chips. Bellamy looked at his cards and the cards out on the table. He had been dealt a heart ten and a spade ten, giving him quite a good hand to begin with. Out on the table was the ten of diamonds, nine of hearts, nine of diamonds and a king of diamonds. Bellamy looked at his cards, at the table and at Edvard. This probably meant a full house at least probably on nines. He followed the bet. Leon dealt the last card, a ten of clubs. _Four of a kind, sweet_. He tried to keep a smile from appearing on his face, as he watched Edvard call.

"I call," Bellamy said, as he pushed a stack of chips into the centre of the table.

"Four nines," Edvard said, revealing the nine of clubs and spades that he had been holding.

Bellamy laughed, grinning sheepishly, "I got Four tens," he laid out the ten of spades and hearts that was his hand.

"What, give me a look," Edvard complained from across the table. "You…"

Alekyne laughed, "he out did you, younger brother."

"You certainly are lucky tonight, Rookie Boy," Leon said, from across the table.

"I told you not to call me that, old man," he replied. Thankfully, everyone was wearing a seastone cuff to prevent cheating via Devil Fruit abilities and fights. Leon stood up abruptly with malevolent look in his eyes, as the chair on the deck of Alekyne's ship making a scraping noise as it moved.

Leon took off his seastone cuff and grinned.

"Not on my boat," Alekyne stated, taking his own cuff off. He prepared to draw on his Devil Fruit powers.

"Oh okay," Leon said, as he clutched his head, "I was only joking with him."

"Yeah, you were," Edvard said from the other side of the table. "You aren't the one that just lost."

"Well you didn't just get insulted," Leon replied.

"He is still barely nineteen," Alekyne interjected, "god knows how you were then, Leon."

"Why don't we introduce him to Jet's game," Edvard suggested, "at least it doesn't involve gambling of any sort. He took out a pack of cards. "This is a game developed by our younger brother Jet, he laid out a pack of cards. It's called Bounty." He spread out the cards. The large deck consisted of numerous cards, miniature bounty posters.

"He used all of the current bounty posters that we could find," Edvard continued to explain. And then there's this deck that he put together himself, a deck of pictures of marines and world government members. "Look there's Straw Hat Luffy," he said, pointing at the card in the fifth row of the pirate and Revolutionary deck. "Pretty high powered I might say. In fact, we got most of the Straw Hat crew."

Bellamy laughed, "Jet must have had a lot of time to develop all of these."

"Yeah, oh, wait, you're here," Edvard replied, pointing to the card in the seventh row, it read Bellamy the Hyena and then had a little explanation of the special abilities of the card. And finally a 'bounty', two hundred and thirty million Berry.

"Eh, two hundred and thirty?" Bellamy asked, "Last I remember it was only one-ninety-five."

"Yeah, it probably went up after Impel Down," Alekyne interjected. Edvard continued to place the cards out, "and here we are," he said, pointing to the three cards in the eighth row. "There's Whitebeard, and Shanks."

"The Marine deck works pretty much the same way," Edvard said, "there's normal Marine Captains, Commodores and upwards. There's Hina, I think you guys ran into her at Santa Bria. The Shichibukai are here as well," he continued, pointing to another set of cards.

"There's Vice-Admiral Garp, Uncle D's dad," Alekyne interjected.

"The Three Admirals," Edvard said, as he placed the cards belonging to Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru. "And CP9, the Gorousei as well," he finished.

"Now; for the game board, unfurling a simplified map of the world. There are the islands and nations of the four Blues, the nations along the Red Line, and what we've been able to gather from sailors of the Grand Line. So far, Jet's only guessing about the islands of the New World, but most of the first half is from official Marine maps," Edvard said. He spread a paper representation of the world out. "And then there are also these cards, missions, effect cards."

"The aim is to conquer as much territory as possible for your side. One picks either the Pirate/Revolutionary or Marine/Shichibukai side to play. You can play one on one or two on two," Alekyne interrupted, "Jet says later expansions when more locations are added can be played with a bigger team."

"How 'bout we just play," Leon said. "Think it's probably easier to learn that way." Bellamy agreed. So Alekyne and Edvard set out the game map on the table. "I'm Marines this time," Alekyne explained, "Edvard's playing Pirate, anyway here goes." The game required that one accumulate Berry before they could play characters, with more powerful characters requiring more Berry. They could deploy characters on various nations. "Usually strategy dictates that you take over one of the Blue's as a base of operations, the rules of the Grand Line and Red Line get more complicated." The game continued.

"For example," Edvard said, as he played Rockstar's character card, "Pirates and Marines face a disadvantage when they are on the Red Line as compared to Revolutionaries, but they are more powerful on the water. Also some of the World Government agents do better on land as well."

"There's a bit of luck in the draw," Alekyne said, "so every game's different, and each piece of land produces different amounts of Berries and has different strategic value." He played a Commodore Smoker character card in reply and played another card, called Emergency Raid, allowing him to play Captain Hina and her Black Cage corps as well. The game continued as Alekyne and Edvard traded blows with their decks.

"It's better with more people," Edvard said, as he conquered Alekyne's last territory with his Whitebeard card, defeating Alekyne's Aokiji to conquer Saint Reia. "And there it is. Game to me, Leki."

"Yeah, and that's Bounty. Nice game isn't it," Alekyne said, packing up his deck and putting it back in the box. "We don't know whether or not to limit character cards to one of each character per deck or not though, but Jet felt there's enough similarity between some characters in terms of power levels to say that they can be substituted." He packed up the decks into the box and folded the map in as well. "Well, what do you think?"

Bellamy laughed, "It's a hoot. No way would the World Government allow this game to be made and sold."

It was the next morning that Leon handed him his orders, "A holiday and a chance to go back to Le Grande, until you get better," he said.

Bellamy accepted the letter and replied, "Thanks, General."

"We're leaving in two hours, Edvard is replacing you here, for the moment, until someone else can come out," Leon answered.

"Okay," Bellamy said, as he left to pack what possessions he had, before moving onto a new assignment. Going back to Le Grande of course wasn't a bad thing, since he was going to get to see Belle, for the first time in a couple of months. His thoughts turned to his waiting friend, as the ship sailed away from the island, back towards Le Grande. Bellamy leant upon the railing of the ship, and felt the sea breeze cool his body, as the sun shone down on the ocean.

* * *

The ship sailed for three days and nights, before it reached Le Grande, since they were relying on the power of wind rather than motor this time. Alekyne had said that there was nothing pressing so he preferred to take the journey slowly.

Bellamy didn't mind waiting to see Belle, after all they had endured long periods of separation whilst he was on missions but he did want to see her, and he thought that spending days out on the ocean was a waste of time they could spend together.

Arriving back at Le Grande, he was greeted by Isabelle, who immediately fussed all over him, and his broken arm. Going back up to the main residence, where her quarters were, they slowly walked back up the winding path, talking to each other and telling each other how the last months had been.

Isabelle said that lately, she had taken to managing the house here at Le Grande for Alekyne, giving him more free time for important Revolutionary work. Bellamy recounted the last mission and what had happened at the new base.

"You're here for a couple of weeks," she said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm on medical leave," he answered, as they entered the opulent mansion that was the main residence. Going up the stairs of the mansion, they proceeded into Isabelle's room, which had changed since he had last visited. There was now a large divan adorning one side of the room, which Bellamy promptly plopped himself on.

Isabelle moved to the divan and squeezed in next to Bellamy, so that his back was against her side. She gently pulled his upper torso down towards her lap, as she twirled her fingers round his blonde hair.

"Mmm…don't stop doing that, Belle," he said. He smiled, as she continued. He closed his eyes and just let the pleasant sensation run through his body. They lay there together on the divan, taking pleasure in the time they spent together, privately before going down to the main shopping area of Le Grande for a candlelit dinner and a moonlight walk.

He enjoyed the rest of the time he spent with Belle, and as he was sailing away on another mission once more he realised that he was content, comfortable, and most of all, he was happy with his life, the past no longer haunted him. He would only look to the future, his future with Belle, with the Revolution.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, at least until Revolutionary gets written. Hope you enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *


End file.
